


单面镜

by NLYY24



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 54,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLYY24/pseuds/NLYY24
Summary: ABO世界观，男A女O
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO世界观，男A女O

Karina讨厌下雨天，纽约的一个月里面总有一周多几天在下雨，也下不大，就是那种打伞显得多余、不打伞又显得狼狈的小雨，空气湿度居高不下，水汽像是柔软的小锥子，一点点拧进她的腓骨里。

“Karina，这份材料请送到14楼的会议室。”

“好的。”腿疼得要命，脸上的笑容却自然到让人以为她是发自内心地愉快平和，三寸的细跟鞋踩得稳稳的，进了电梯之后，她才倚着轿厢的壁板，显露出一丝疲态。

她所在的信息资源管理处几乎全是Beta和Omega，少有的几个Alpha也都是老年女性，平时不会受到信息素的冲击；上了电梯之后，其他部门的Alpha们遗留下来的淡淡味道就从电梯的门缝钻了进来，带着无意识的侵略性，锲而不舍地敲着她的神经。

这也就是为什么Omega部长要让她来送材料。

他们都以为她是Beta。

九点钟的会议，八点四十五的时候与会人员已经基本到齐了，只有局长正对面还有一个空位。Karina绕过桌子把材料交给Fury局长，Fury抬头看着她：“怎么是你？”

“Nolan部长派我来的。”Karina微笑着装傻。“如果您没有别的指示的话……”

Fury摆摆手：“走吧走吧，以后少往楼上来。”

Karina顺从地答应着，并没有往心里去。

不来送材料是要有理由的，她一个走后门进来的职员拿什么理由向部长解释呢？

难道要说自己其实是一个Omega？

Karina从会议室出来，旁边的门也开了，一个高大的金发男子急急地叫她：“这位……女士，请您留步！”

“Hi，Captain.”Karina半侧过身子，抬手把掉到眼前的发丝别到耳后。“请问我可以帮您什么 ？”

“呃，是这样的，我没有恶意，只是我的朋友刚才看见您，嗯……他说他似乎在哪里见过您……不这不是在搭讪，你知道，他正在失忆的恢复期，认错也是可能的……”

“没关系，”Karina看着队长一脸窘迫，觉得有点好笑，“他在哪里？”

队长带她进了旁边的小房间，房间里没有开灯，唯一的光源是从玻璃窗里透过来的会议室的光线。Karina好奇地多看了两眼——她知道会议室的墙上有面镜子，原来从这面看是透明的。

房间里放着一张沙发，一个男人坐在那里，棒球帽的帽檐压得很低，帽子下面是及肩的棕色头发。他把自己裹得很严实，在一个潮湿温暖的四月天，在Karina已经用套装裙配薄丝袜的时候，还穿着夹克，甚至戴了手套。

“她来了，Bucky。”队长先她一步走近，坐在那男人边上。

那个叫Bucky的男人抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛直直地望着她。

Karina感觉到自己手腕上的手环在“嗡嗡”地震动，这是她心率异常的警告信息。

“抱歉，我不认识这位先生。”Karina的嘴角机械地勾着，把目光移向队长，“我可能帮不了您。”

Bucky的嘴唇动了动，但什么也没说。队长看上去有点沮丧，但还是站起来要送她回去。

“不必了，我自己回去就好。”Karina急于从这间屋子里逃出去，从朦胧地向她笼罩过来的橡木味道中逃离，却在转身的时候错误地将重心放在了右腿，腿骨中间爆发出的剧痛让她膝盖一软，好在及时抓住了门框，才没有摔倒。

“没事的，鞋跟太高了。”她站直身子，朝着想要扶她的队长笑笑，把折断了的指甲攥在手心。

办公室并没有准备任何药物，毕竟她从没想过作为一个滥竽充数的文职人员会受什么伤，所以还是找楼下武器研发部的同事借了医药箱，把自己折断到肉里的指甲小心地剪掉，然后把渗着血丝的手指包起来。

“你的指甲做得真是好看，”同事惋惜地看着她包着纱布的食指，和其余手指上的酒红色丝绒美甲，“下次做指甲的时候可以叫我一起吗？”

Karina没告诉她这是她自己做的，也没告诉她指甲留得太长其实是她一直以来想要改掉的旧习惯，而是一如既往地淡淡笑着：“好呀，一言为定。”

一言为定的事情多了，转眼就都会忘掉，索性一开始就不必当真。

Nolan部长是一个中年女性Omega，身材瘦小但气场强大，对待工作严谨到苛刻，对Karina这种划水人员自然是看不顺眼，Karina心知肚明，就也不会去触她的霉头，比如现在她的腿、手指和脑子都感到疼痛，但她并不会申请提前下班。

虽并非一向如此，但她现在可以算是“善于忍耐”，只是把过多的精力放在“忍耐”上，对待别的东西就会显得心不在焉。

“Hey Karina！”坐在她前方的女孩敲敲她的隔板，“下班了，你不走吗？”

“噢！”她回过神，习惯性地露出标准微笑：“刚刚有点事要处理，等下就走。”

“那你记得关灯。”女孩把提包甩到肩上，Karina目送着她走出去，一句轻轻的“你能有什么正事”从门口飘了过来。

即使是春天，入了夜还是有点冷，幸好住的地方离神盾局并不远，顶着风走两步就到了。

感谢证人保护计划。

不过如果不是证人保护计划的要求，她早就逃回罗马尼亚去了，哪怕在旧城开个小酒馆，每天骂骂咧咧地收拾被嫖客弄脏的沙发、被毒贩打碎的盘子，也好过被困在纽约浑浑噩噩度日。

她现在的主要工作内容就是认真地假装正常人。

神盾局的工作薪水不高，也没有医保，她应付问题的方法就是蜷缩在沙发跟前的地上，啃完一整板大麻巧克力，然后昏昏沉沉地掉进梦里。

等到明天醒过来，就又是一个正常人了。  



	2. Chapter 2

一般人是扛不住一整板大麻巧克力的，但Karina惊人的代谢速度让她成功地在上班迟到之前醒了过来。  
昨夜似乎又下了雨，地上的水洼倒映着天光云影闪闪发亮。头还有点晕，不过这不妨碍她踩着高跟鞋健步如飞，还灵巧地避开了积水。  
打卡机器报出的时间是8点59分，办公室里果然已经坐得整整齐齐了，Karina本想贴着墙根溜到自己的工位上，却在半路就被叫住：“Karina，你等一下。”  
“有什么需要我做的？”她走到同事的工位前面，微笑站定。  
同事递了一个文件夹给她：“里面的文件正反面复印12份，复印件送到16楼给Agent Coulson，原件带回来给我。”  
Karina接过文件夹，盯着这个Beta男性看了几秒：“好啊。”  
把文件夹里的文件抽出来的时候，Karina才开始后悔没有拒绝这趟差事。  
文件夹里是Barnes的个人资料，和他回归社会的可行性分析报告。  
Karina把一张一张的纸放进复印机，动作机械得几乎要和嗡嗡运作的机器融为一体。  
James Buchanan Barnes，Alpha男性，1917年3月10日出生于美国纽约州纽约市布鲁克林区。  
她还是第一次知道他的全名。  
和Fury一样，Coulson在16楼见到她的时候也有点惊讶，但他比Fury更了解楼下文职人员办公室里的那些弯弯绕绕，所以也并不问她为什么总被派来跑腿。  
“在这边……还习惯吗？”作为把她招募进来的人，Coulson总觉得自己对她要多负些责任。  
Karina的微笑慢慢消失：“如果可以的话，我还是比较想出外勤。”  
这当然不可能，她说出来的时候就有点后悔。  
果然Coulson一脸歉意地摇摇头：“抱歉，外勤那边几乎全是Alpha，你在那里可能不太方便。”  
“我其实……”  
“我知道，但他们会受到你的影响，不是吗？”Coulson似乎觉得自己不该多嘴一问，也懒得听她的解释，站起来为她拉开了办公室的门：“我会嘱咐Nolan多照顾你的。”  
铁面无私的Nolan听到这种“嘱托”其实会更加反感吧？Karina还想再说什么，但Coulson不容拒绝的送客姿态把她的话全都堵了回去。  
楼上是危险的丛林，楼下是复杂的泥淖，似乎只有在上上下下的电梯里，Karina才能放松一直挺着的脊梁稍稍喘一口气。窗外是一片波光粼粼的水池，雨后初晴的阳光在水面上溅开细碎的光斑，只看了一眼就觉得眼睛疼，她只好转过来看着电梯的门。  
她是很希望电梯能慢一点，但这并不意味着她希望它在10楼停下，或者看见走进来的这两个人——美国队长和他失忆的好朋友Bucky。  
电梯空间很大，即使这两个Alpha男性的块头都不小也绰绰有余，Karina还是谨慎地往里退了退，站在最里面的角落，腰部贴上了被阳光晒得发烫的不锈钢扶手。  
两个Alpha面朝电梯门站着，Karina借着电梯门的反光偷瞄，却被一双冷绿色的眼睛逮了个正着。  
Holy shit！  
她飞快错开视线，垂下眼睛，暗暗地骂了一句，也不知道是怨自己作死，还是怨他眼神过于直白。  
他却没有轻易地退缩，大概是借着失忆把礼仪规则忘了个干净，锐利的视线带着侵略性直勾勾地射向她，让她如芒刺在背。  
好了，现在电梯也不是安全的地方了。她一边竭力稳住自己的呼吸，一边漫无边际地胡思乱想。下次来送文件试试走楼梯？  
想到送文件，她低头看看自己手里空空的文件夹——糟了！把原件忘在Coulson的办公室了！  
电梯抵达一楼，如果要去地下的信息资源管理处，需要换乘另一部电梯。队长走出电梯，见Karina站着不动，疑惑道：“您不要下来吗？”  
Karina有点不好意思地扯扯嘴角：“有东西忘在楼上了，还得再去一趟。”  
队长点头，拉着Bucky要走，Bucky却站着不动。  
“怎么了？”队长再次发出疑惑的声音。  
电梯门缓缓合上，把他令人不安的视线逐渐切断。  
“叮！”Bucky伸出左手挡在了门缝里，感应器似乎和Karina一样被吓了一跳，愣了几秒才忙不迭地把门扇再次拉开。  
队长在后面叫他，Bucky却不为所动地走进电梯，还面无表情地狂摁关门按钮，把追来的队长挡在了门外。  
“您……要去几层？”两个人被关在密闭空间里让Karina觉得窒息，她捏着自己受伤的手指制造疼痛以保持镇定，另一只手作势要去按楼层按钮。  
Bucky却完全不搭她的话茬：“我认识你。”  
不是疑问，不是猜测，而是陈述，含着十分的笃定。  
“你也认识我。”Bucky走近了一步，把Karina堵在角落里，“不然你不会这么紧张。”  
橡木味道的Alpha信息素随着他的脉搏一波一波地逸散出来，像是看不见的手掐住了她的喉咙。  
“我……我是认识你，”Karina吞了几次口水才找回自己的声音，“但是……相信我，那不是什么愉快的回忆。”  
Bucky歪了歪头，似乎在努力回想，但最后还是茫然地摇摇头：“抱歉，我想不起来了。”  
“想不起来……挺好的。”  
最好永远都不要想起来。  
Karina看着显示屏上的数字跳到“16”，门一开就立刻冲了出去。  
“你怎么了？”Coulson看着脸色惨白的Karina，“是不是不舒服？”  
Karina嗓子里像是塞了棉花团，堵着说不出话来，她拽过忘在桌上的文件原件夺门而出，电梯也不敢坐，走消防楼梯下了19层楼才回到办公室。  
“怎么这么久？”同事看到她回来的时候，有几分不满地嘟囔着。  
她想漫不经心地扯个谎，说Coulson另外给她派了差事，耽误了时间。  
但她现在实在是没力气多说话，也懒得理会本就不怀好意的发问，把文件往他桌上“啪”地一撂，转身回自己工位坐下。  
像是一颗石子投进平静的水，办公室里漾起涟漪一样的窃窃私语，更大的声音来自骤然加快的键盘敲击声，很显然同事们又在没有她的那个群里面畅所欲言了。  
但是谁他妈的在意呢？  
她烦躁得厉害，下意识地去摸藏在指甲里的刀片，摸到纱布的时候才想起来指甲在昨天扭断了，又想起自己来了神盾局之后，就没在甲片的夹层里藏各种小东西了，只好自我报复一般捏了捏指尖的伤口，绷着脸坐在桌前，对着空无一物的电脑桌面发愣。


	3. Chapter 3

“什么时候能开始精神治疗？”身上没带武器的不安让Bucky觉得有点烦躁，他抱着手臂坐在沙发上，像一只呼呼冒火的龙。  
队长透过玻璃看了一眼会议室里正在争论的特工们：“等到他们审阅过你的安全性分析报告之后就可以着手准备了，不过我以为，你不会想这么快开始？”  
Bucky扭了扭身子：“总感觉忘了什么重要的东西，想尽快恢复记忆。”  
是那个瘦高苍白得像一只水鸟的女孩吗？  
“说真的，Bucky，你不能再像那天那样，冲到电梯里去盯着人家看。这样会吓到别人。”队长此刻十分感谢女孩的宽容，她虽然被吓得不轻，但没有告诉任何人，否则Bucky的安全系数得分又要掉几个百分点。  
Bucky不情不愿地“嗯”了一声，表情更加不愉快。  
“还有，留在神盾局的事情，我希望你再考虑一下。”队长忧虑地皱着眉，“毕竟这里很多特工都和你有过冲突，日后相处可能不太方便。”  
“嗯……再说吧。”  
  
队长终于觉得自己像一个老年人了，因为他的头很痛，还要追着不让人省心的孩子唠唠叨叨。  
“Bucky，我不建议你留在神盾局，也并不是说你就可以住到这里来。”  
Bucky头也不回：“我是证人，住这里怎么了？”  
“住这里没什么，但是你专门申请住在Jones女士的对门这就很……”  
很变态。  
Bucky觉得Karina Jones并不如Steve想象的那样害怕自己，但要说有什么佐证，又说不上来，而且她的存在就像火药的引线，多看一眼就多往前烧一截，总有一天会把封存记忆的那堵墙炸开。  
不过他今天说的话已经够多了，所以他采取了最简单的回答：“变态就变态。”  
队长觉得自己一个头有两个大，没来得及成家就被冻起来的他终于体会到了被叛逆少年（？）支配的恐惧。“不，Bucky你听我说……”  
旁边的门被推开，撞到墙面上发出“砰”的一声，门口站着个高挑纤细的女孩：“大清早的吵什么？”  
喋喋不休的队长和正在蓄力准备反驳的Bucky齐齐噤声，看看女孩脸上大写的“不爽”，又对视一眼，飞快地摸出钥匙开门进屋。  
队长似乎对打扰到新邻居感到懊悔，但Bucky却流露出几分莫名其妙的得意，虽然还是不说话也没表情，作为发小的队长还是感受到了他由内而外透出的轻快。  
她也没有那么怕我嘛！  
Bucky用“我赢了”的眼神看了队长一眼，后者则更加摸不着头脑。  
周末一大早就被吵醒这件事，的确令人不悦，但如果是从噩梦中被唤醒就另当别论了。  
Karina关上门，搓搓脸，往咖啡机里丢了一个咖啡胶囊。  
梦里她又回到了西伯利亚，地下堡垒里晨昏不辨，苍白的荧光灯管照着冷冰冰的仪器，橡木混合着金属味道的Alpha信息素铺天盖地地涌过来，而她被困在椅子上动弹不得，大口大口地喘着气，像一条在岸上挣扎的鱼。  
五脏六腑已经被热潮燃烧成灰烬，只剩下薄薄一层壳子维持着人形，嘴里咬着硅胶口塞说不出话，焦灼和压抑全都变成眼泪涌出来，在热腾腾的躯体上流过，来不及掉到地上就被蒸发成干涸的斑痕。  
实验室只有一扇窗户，通向旁边的小房间，她看到他在那里坐着，冷冷的绿眼睛看着这里，却对自己的痛苦煎熬无动于衷。  
咖啡机“嘀嘀”叫起来，Karina走过去把咖啡冲进杯子里。  
这下好了，不仅要在神盾局见到他，还会在公寓里见到他，这是什么？上帝安排的系统脱敏疗法吗？  
Karina不信上帝，但这个时候总要有个人出来承担她的满腹牢骚，Bucky——她更习惯于称呼他为“Winter Soldier”——被洗了脑，所以也算是受害者之一，那么这些怨念就只好打包丢给上帝他老人家。  
不过如果这种方法有效的话，她倒是愿意试一试。  
Bucky并没有到神盾局任职，Karina从Coulson那里得到这个消息的时候不由得松了口气，导致Coulson决定不要告诉她消息的后半截——“Bucky或许会加入复仇者联盟”。  
工作的环境还是一如既往的像个池塘，同事们是一群小金鱼，她是蹲在一边格格不入的一只青蛙，稍微动动、激起涟漪就能让鱼群骚乱好一会儿，但鱼们又始终看不惯她。  
她的个子太高，她的裙摆太短，她的口红颜色太明艳，她穿高跟鞋走路的声音太吵。  
她能把快消品牌的衣服穿得像高定，她的头发顺滑光亮却总说自己从不用弹力素。  
她似乎得到了上层的额外照顾，每天无所事事地坐八个小时就能拿到薪水，她的脾气性格分明不像是软和的样子，却处处忍让，让他们觉得自己是在无理取闹，进而恼羞成怒，变本加厉地想要让她的完美面具生出裂痕。  
他们有无数的理由不喜欢她，一半是她改变不了的，另一半是她不想改变的，所以她只好对他们的不喜表示无能为力。  
不知道Coulson和Nolan说了什么，现在她也会接到一些正经的工作任务了，但显而易见的是，这些任务是经过筛选的，离核心机密十万八千里那种。  
手指在键盘上敲击，神思早就从枯燥的数据里飘了出去，挂在窗外的春风里，和花粉柳絮一块载浮载沉。  
“哎！”前面的Bata女同事转过来，敲敲Karina的隔板，“上面要派一个联络员去复仇者联盟，你想去吗？”  
Karina眯起眼睛，审视着她脸上真挚诚恳的表情。  
如果他们认为这是个好差事，是绝对轮不到她的，但对她来说，又有什么能比逃离这个小池塘更妙的事呢？  
“好啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

人事调动不归Couslon管，所以当他知道Karina成了神盾局驻复仇者联盟总部联络员的时候，她人已经到复仇者基地了。  
“……没事儿，几个星期就回去，而且就做做文书工作，也不会……Shit！”  
电话那头高跟鞋敲击地板的声音戛然而止，稍微一想Coulson就知道Karina和谁狭路相逢了。  
“所以你要不要……”  
“不，我就要在这呆着。”Karina咬牙切齿。  
Coulson无奈地叹口气：您这又是干嘛和自个儿过不去呢？  
“那我给你拨几只抑制剂吧，针对Alpha的，以备不时之需。”  
Karina向Coulson道了谢，挂掉电话，目不斜视地从队长和Bucky身边走了过去。  
“哎！”队长捅捅Bucky，“人走远了，别看了。”  
Bucky把转了几乎一百八十度的头扭回来，依旧没什么表情，但队长似乎能看到一小坨乌云正在他头顶上哗啦啦地下雨。  
九头蛇到底都教他了些什么东西啊？  
复仇者联盟总部的其他人和Karina都相处得不错，她安安静静地做自己的事，从不像以前的那些文职人员那样对他们的做事方式指手画脚，大部分时候她没什么存在感，但可以看出来心理素质很好，至少在他们挂彩的时候没有什么惊慌的表现，抬眼看他们的时候甚至没有停下打字的手指。  
“我很看好你，”Tony Stark在Karina数次替他完成报告之后，看她的眼神就像是看着一台全自动人工智能打字机，还会避重就轻地遮掩他造成的街区破坏的那种。“考虑来SI上班吗？薪水给你翻三倍。”  
Karina习惯性地甩锅给Coulson：“我很乐意，Stark先生，只要Agent Coulson点头。”  
不知道Coulson怎么忽悠Stark的，反正他再也没提过这件事。  
Natasha Romanoff则始终不太信任她，作为前任间谍的敏锐感知让她隐约觉得Karina和自己很像，但那些似是而非的蛛丝马迹又难以说明问题。  
“我总觉得她怪怪的。”她忍不住和Clint分享自己的猜测。  
Clint是个Beta，Beta理性冷静的性格在他身上体现的淋漓尽致：“可是她能把我们怎么样呢？她只是个Omega。”  
Alpha Natasha陷入了沉思。  
“况且她如果真的有什么阴谋，完全没有必要在帮我做战损分析的时侯，还附带做了武器装备升级计划。”Clint向Natasha展示自己的弓：“用了诺贝尔奖级别的新材料，比原来轻30%，强度提高了18.5%，还附带巡回功能。”  
作为一个柔弱的Omega，Karina一直谨遵Coulson的指示，尽量远离战场，只躲在安全的地方玩文字游戏，她甚至在杂货店买了一副平光金丝眼镜，用来让自己更加入戏。  
但事情还是失控了，在从神盾局回复仇者基地的路上，通讯器响了起来：情报人员在纽约近郊发现了一个九头蛇的人体实验基地。复仇者基地和九头蛇据点在相反的方向，而据点里的人正在转移并销毁证据。  
队长有些为难地看了看Karina，她立刻善解人意道：“没关系，不用送我回去，我在车上躲着就好。”  
她乖乖地在车上缩着，透过防弹玻璃，可以看出战斗已经接近尾声。Bucky表现得很好，虽然脑子不大好使，但打起架来是一等一的凶，每一拳下去就会有一个九头蛇成员胸腔凹陷或者颅骨骨折。  
或许是她太无聊，又或许是“人体实验”这四个字踩到了她的雷区，当她看到两个九头蛇互相掩护着逃离交火区，将一个冷冻箱拖上车的时候，想也没想就抓起手边的东西扔了过去。  
圆珠笔划破了其中一个人的手背，在他们反应过来之前，Karina就已经到了他们身边。  
金丝眼镜的镜腿齐根折断，锋利的金属断茬带着破空声狠狠地划开了一人的咽喉，然后插进了另一个人的眼睛里。  
冷冻箱从他手中掉落，大大小小的培养皿摔了一地。  
当复仇者们循着惨叫声找来的时候，只看到Karina用手肘勾着一个九头蛇的脖颈，一手摁着颅顶，一手扣着下巴，“咔吧”一声扭断了他的颈椎。  
液氮从箱子里流出来，满地腾腾白烟中是鲜红的血和暗红的人体组织，Karina站起来顶着复仇者们各异的目光走过去，路过Bucky的时候撂下一句话：“这两个算你的。”  
“……Egret？”  
只有离他最近的队长听到了这句喃喃：“Bucky，Egret是谁？”  
Bucky一脸苦大仇深地想了会儿，有几分懊恼：“我他妈也不知道啊！”  
回去的路上，车里的气氛极其古怪。  
队长和Bucky坐在车头附近，Bucky看上去非常不高兴；Natasha和Clint坐在中间，不断地进行眼神交流，时不时地瞟一眼坐在车尾的Karina；Stark和Banner并没有来，车尾空荡荡的，就坐了Karina一个人。  
她对于崩人设这件事没什么感觉，顶多就是有点心疼9.9刀的眼镜和SI生产的超顺滑圆珠笔，但她万万没想到Bucky能这么快就记起来她的代号。  
甚至在他的精神治疗还没开始的时候。  
Bucky和她不一样，他有过明亮温暖的过去，有一直在等他的朋友，所以她很希望他能找回记忆，唯独不要记起自己。  
但事情好像正在往相反的方向发展。  
操。  
她焦灼得想要砍人，最好能砍死刚才一时冲动的自己。  
  
Natasha紧紧盯着Karina，后者坐在沙发中间，被一众复仇者们包围着，姿态却极为放松。  
“你是Egret？”Natasha看了一眼刚刚查到的情报。“你有什么目的？”  
“目的？”Karina勾画精致的唇角翘起来，“大概是……养老？”  
她斜了一眼拿箭头指着自己的Clint：“别这么紧张嘛！我早就不是九头蛇了，不信你问Coulson。”  
Tony清清嗓子：“Coulson的确是这么说的。”  
“那你为什么要在神盾局工作？”  
Karina耸耸肩：“你知道的，都是该死的证人保护计划。我在神盾局呆着方便他们监视，还能防止我找不到工作把自己饿死。”  
Tony再次作证，Clint才把弓箭收回去。  
“你和Bucky是什么关系？”还是Steve比较关心自家小伙伴。  
Karina站起来，把坐皱了的裙摆掸平：“这个嘛……等他自己想起来，我再告诉你们吧。走了，不用送。”  
大家就又将目光投向捂着脑袋的Bucky。  
Bucky：……妈的我头好痛。


	5. Chapter 5

神盾局驻复联总部联络员并不是常任职位，一般情况下，一个月期满就会换人。意识到Bucky居然可以自行恢复记忆之后，Karina就向部长递交了换人的申请。调职原因那一栏，她昧着良心写了“They don't like me.”。

复仇者们的确经常对文职人员横挑鼻子竖挑眼，Nolan已经懒得和他们核实，找到接替的人之后就痛快地签了调令。

Tony对此感到十分惋惜，Natasha似乎松了一口气，队长、Banner和Clint保持中立，而所有人都心照不宣地瞒着Bucky。

在复仇者总部呆着的日子满打满算，也不过两个多星期，Karina却觉得自己像是跳到大海边看过波峰浪谷之后又回到泥塘的小青蛙，更加懒得蹦跶。

如果不是……

算了。

Karina把准备移交给继任者的材料整理好，抬头叫Friday：“队长他们在哪？”

“在监控室，Miss Jones。”

监控室里所有人都在，Karina走过去把材料交给队长，不经意地瞥了一眼屏幕，顿时汗毛倒竖：“这是在……”

队长奇怪地看了一眼紧张兮兮的Karina：“心理治疗之前的评估程序啊。”

监控屏幕上是一个密闭的房间，正中央放着拘束椅，Bucky焦躁不安地坐在上面，似乎正在努力控制自己不要挣扎；椅子前方是一张桌子，桌前坐着个文质彬彬的眼镜男，有一搭没一搭地和Bucky说话。

“这个房间在哪？”Karina顾不得自己和队长不熟，甚至算不上属于同一阵营，伸手就抓住了他的小臂。“这个咨询师有问题。”

Natasha皱眉：“你怎么会这么认为？”

“因为我认识他。”

队长和Natasha对视一眼，都意识到事情不太对：前九头蛇特工认识的人，大概率不是什么好人。

“跟我来。”队长率先冲出去，Karina踩着高跟鞋“当当当”地跟着他小跑，Natasha跟出去的一瞬间监控室断了电，消失在屏幕上的中年男子看了一眼手机，从公文包里拿出了一个红色的硬皮册子。

“желание……”

监控室在顶楼，进行心理评估的房间在底层，电梯如同云霄飞车一样从明亮的白昼一头扎进幽暗的地下，电梯井里的灯带在玻璃窗外划出残影，Karina却还是觉得太慢。

“девять……”

出了电梯之后是一条长长的走廊，负责将咨询师带来的两个神盾局特工站在走廊里闲聊，Karina冲过去从一个人的腿上抽出了一把军刀。

“哎你干什么——”

那人伸手就去摸腰间的佩枪，被跟在后面的Natasha一个手刀敲晕撂在地上。

另一个人认出了队长，小心翼翼地往旁边缩缩，示意他们可以忽视自己。

“возвращение на родину……”

Karina拿到刀的第一件事是在套装包臀裙的侧面开了个口子，从膝上一寸半的下摆划到了大腿根。队长目瞪口呆，Natasha波澜不惊：“常规操作。”

三人在走廊里奔跑，Karina穿着细高跟鞋，步伐却一点不慢。

沙漏即将见底，每一粒沙子落下都发出轰然巨响。

队长输入密码打开了房间的门，眼镜男似乎早就料到他们要来，镇定自若地侧过脸看他们一眼，嘴里吐出最后一个单词：“……товарный вагон.”

Karina抬手就把刀掷了出去，“噗”地一声，把眼镜男的脖子捅了个对穿。

他的喉咙里“咯咯”作响，像是垂死的挣扎又像是嘲讽的笑，血顺着贯穿颈部的刀口冒出来，被他“呼哧呼哧”喘息吹成毛毛雨一样的血沫，飘落在发黄的纸上。

他已经发不出任何声音，但三个人都读懂了他的唇语——

It's too late.

Karina比谁都清楚，洗脑程序是单向的，一旦开始就只能一个词一个词地往下走。

Bucky早已经停止挣扎，坐在椅子上一动不动，如同法老陵墓里的黑猫塑像，透明冰冷的绿眼睛直勾勾地望向虚无。

他在等最后的指令。

“你们…你们两个先出去。”Karina站着，看着Bucky愣了几秒，提起软倒在地的眼镜男，抽掉他脖子上的刀，把尸体交到队长手里。“我想想办法。”

队长皱起眉：“这……”

“我有办法。”Karina低声地重复，不知道是在试图让谁相信，还是在自我暗示。“……我有办法。”

她看了一眼站着不动的两人——他们大概是不放心将箭在弦上的大杀器交到前任九头蛇特工的手里——长长地叹了口气：“你们出去，把门锁好，我不会让他出来。”

大门在背后缓缓闭合，供电已经恢复，队长和Natasha大概会回到监控室观察动向。Karina却也懒得管那许多，径自解开衬衣领口的扣子，露出细白的脖颈。

“доброе утро, солдат.（早上好，士兵。）”

Bucky——或者说是winter soldier——微微抬头：“Я жду приказание.（请下令。）”

“Посмотри……на……меня.（看着我）”

很久没用过的俄语颇有些生涩，但这已经够了，与虎同笼，背水一战，这并不是靠言语能够解开的困局。

Karina闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，感受着自己的血流被心脏泵出来，充盈着每一条血管，最后都汇集到后颈的腺体，在那里灼灼发热。

一种甜蜜的香气从她身上散发出来，像是蜂蜜混着撕碎的玫瑰花瓣。

“Посмотри на меня.（看着我）”

她艰难地走近拘束椅，分明是他坐在上面，她却觉得自己也被封冻在凝固的空气里动弹不得；胸腔费力地扩张，冷而干燥的空气在肺叶里轰隆轰隆响，和四十年前那个昼夜不停的鼓风机一样。

眼前的场景渐渐和噩梦重叠，喉咙里的肌肉痉挛着，被抑制在雪原之下的尖叫在无声沸腾；心跳得飞快，手指却渐渐发冷，她攥着拳头，让指甲深深地嵌进手心。

还不够，还不够。

手腕翻转，军刀的尖端对准了自己的大腿。

信息素的含量在下降，但每划一刀，都能再榨出来一点点余量。细小的刀口在白皙的大腿上整整齐齐地排布着，像极了巴雷特狙击枪侧面的刻痕。

“Посмотри——на——меня.（看着我）”

血液全都供给了腺体，她的脑袋阵阵发昏，已经难以分清现实和虚幻。

橡木味道的信息素慢慢涌出来，包裹着蜂蜜和玫瑰花，小心翼翼地封存，直到变成甜腻醉人的琼浆；他的眼睛慢慢解了冻，流露出一点点难能可贵的温柔。

这难道不是她早就不抱希望的美梦吗？

Karina抬手又要下刀，却被抓住了手腕。她挣了挣，没有挣脱。

“Я смотрю на тебя.（我在看着你。）”


	6. Chapter 6

1968年，西西伯利亚。

写着“刺杀失败，海燕牺牲”的电报被戴着手套的手狠狠拍在桌子上：“这就是你们的成果？嗯？”

桌前站着的两个人垂着头不敢说话。

“怎么回事？瓦列里，你说说看？”

被点到的人浑身一抖，战战兢兢上前半步：“海燕她……有点冒进了，杜布切克的身边的两个警卫员被她干掉了，但她没想到秘书其实也是保镖……”

坐在桌后的人若有所思地揪揪手套的指尖：“海燕是个Alpha吧？”

……

半月后。

“瓦列里，我的老伙计，这回又捕到了什么鸟儿？”

瓦列里拽着对方走到一间囚室门前，让对方从门上的小窗向内窥视。

“五个全是Omega？你疯啦？”

“嘘——”瓦列里吓了一跳，连忙示意他不要乱说话：“上头的意思。”

五个Omega里有两个男孩和三个女孩。

最年长的女孩17岁，肤如凝脂丰乳肥臀，得名“голубь”（白鸽）；

一对龙凤胎16岁，腰肢纤软能歌善舞，分别得名“жаворонок”（云雀）和“соловей”（夜莺）；

15岁的男孩个子不大，但总是乖戾凶狠得不像个Omega，故得名“сорокопут”（伯劳）；

最小的女孩14岁还不到，浑身没有几两肉，一双细长的腿几乎占了身高的一多半。

“你就叫белая цапля（鹭鸶）吧，”戴着手套的手捏住她的下颌，用力地在苍白的皮肤上擦出红痕，女孩僵在原地不敢动弹。“英文是Egret。”

“让你找的Alpha呢？”抬眼看瓦列里，他立刻大步走过去拉开办公室的门，门外站着五个他们最引以为豪的Alpha战士。指挥官扫了一眼，大手一挥：“一人一个，带走。”

Egret看着同伴们像小鸡仔一样被高大魁梧的Alpha拎走，瑟瑟发抖地缩在最后，前面的人走空了，她就和Alpha阵营里剩下的最后一个人对上了视线。

他并没有扯着她，只是没什么情绪地看了她一眼，她就晕晕乎乎地亦步亦趋。穿过狭长的走廊，两边的房间里隐隐传出哭声和尖叫，夹杂着低沉的喘息。

她在罗马尼亚的旧城长大，每天在母亲“做生意”的小房子旁边玩耍，她太知道这是什么了。

还有一扇门为他们两个留着，里面空间不大，只放了一张床。

心脏像是一只不安的麻雀，挣扎着要飞出她的胸腔；含混的叫声此起彼伏，如同对她命运的预言。

母亲一直说要把她卖掉，卖到比旧城更糟糕的地方，做比她自己更低贱的婊 | 子，她的心理准备做了十四年，现在等来的不过是诅咒的应验。她甚至在他做出任何指示之前，就自己坐到了床边，手指紧紧地抠着床沿。

他把门关上，站在门边看着她，橡木味道混合着钢铁腥味的Alpha信息素毫无保留地向她涌来。刚刚分化的Omega对此完全无力抵抗，她的视线变得迷离柔软，原本绷得紧紧的腰背卸了力道，呼吸也慢慢粗重，带出甜蜜的信息素。

Egret夹紧了双腿，无意识地磨蹭。她不知道这种滚烫的空虚感从何而来，但她知道眼前这个Alpha是她唯一的解药。她一眼又一眼地看他，直到琥珀色的眼睛变成了温热粘稠的枫糖，他还是站在那里不动。

她被下腹的火焰烧得头晕，不知道他到底想怎样，也不知道自己该“想要”还是该“不想要”，耳濡目染十余年的台词一句也说不出口，因为她猜测有这样清澈的绿眼睛的人，大概不会喜欢那些脏得要命的话。

他终于向她走来，扳着她的肩膀把她翻过去，凉凉的金属手臂横过她的胸前，将她拉向自己。她急促又凌乱地呼吸，闭上了眼睛，等来的却只有后颈的一枚咬痕。

被Alpha临时标记过的Omega们开始接受训练，那个有金属手臂的Alpha——她的Alpha——是教授格斗的教官。孩子们两两一组，Egret落了单，就被拉到前面作为示范用的“教具”。

她一次次地被放倒，但他总会在她摔在水泥地前的一秒钟将她抓住、拎起来，然后开始下一轮的示范；来了这里之后她吃得好了，但只长个子不长肉，胳膊腿还是细得像是随时都会折断。但她的确强了很多，在他手底下坚持的时间越来越长，后来终于也可以在他面前虚晃一招，然后窜上他的后背，用腿弯锁住他的脖子。

指挥官来看过两次，终于表示“可以了”，然后那个叫瓦列里的军官把他们分别送进了五个隔离的房间。

她顺从地坐在拘束椅上，听着广播里传来指挥官的声音：“……没有人会认为Omega是强大的，因为你们总是屈从于自己的本能……”

拘束椅的锁环一一扣紧，冷冰冰的钢铁贴着她的皮肤，让她不安地动了动。

“……但当你能够克服自己的本能，你就会成为最强大的武器。”

“兹拉”一声，广播信号被切断，短暂的寂静之后，鼓风机的“嗡嗡”声响起，熟悉的橡木味道慢慢浓郁起来。

对面有一个小房间，与她所在的地方用一扇玻璃窗隔开，鼓风机开始运作的同时，房间里的灯也亮了，她看到她的Alpha抱着手臂站在那里，一如那日无动于衷地站在床前。

蜂蜜香味的信息素被勾引出来，她不设防地放任它溢出，直到分布在太阳穴上、后颈上和尾椎处的贴片给了她一记沉重的电击，像是一道闪电在瞬间劈开了她的头颅。

“5号心跳血压升高，信息素浓度超过警戒线，第一次电击，电流5毫安。”

她眼前阵阵发黑，用了不知多长时间才找回自己的存在。

空气里荡漾着橡木味道，她害怕电击，竭力地控制自己，但腺体无知无畏地给出了懵懂的依赖。

“……第二次电击，电流7毫安。”

她再一次体会到了濒死的感觉，脑子里的东西都被劈得粉碎，变成破碎的嘶叫和呜咽，从口塞的边缘溢出来。

贫苦破败的旧城，昏暗白炽灯下轻佻的调笑和询价，从门缝溜出来的呻吟被拉得变调，搅合着热烈的日光剧烈摇晃；

列车车厢里充斥着粗鄙的喧哗和浓重的臭味，五个前途未卜的孩子互相依偎，抵御着一道道不怀好意的视线；

茫茫雪原在吉普车的窗外飞快划过，地下堡垒窖藏多年的黑暗阴冷兜头向她盖过来，尖叫、汗水、血液和回响在走廊里的沉重脚步融化在一起，最终定格在一双沉寂却透亮的绿色眼睛。

“……第五次电击，电流12毫安。”

听说夜莺没有抗住电击，死在了12毫安，Egret甚至对自己昏厥之后再次苏醒感到一丝失望。

训练仍在继续，四个幸存者变得更加沉默，彼此之间也很少再说话。

格斗训练的时候他会无意识地释放出一点点信息素，她知道那是肾上腺素水平增高的副作用，但还是忍不住用自己的蜂蜜气息相应和，又因为深深刻在记忆里的疼痛而战战兢兢地克制。

云雀被妹妹的死所刺激，策划了一场漏洞百出的逃亡。谁都知道他是在送死，他自己也知道，当他被冲锋枪打成筛子的时候，甚至回头看了一眼躲在暗处的伙伴们，眼中是最后一丝带着嘲讽的流光。

白鸽、伯劳和Egret继续在训练间隙接受电击，用一次次钻心剜骨的疼痛学会如何控制自己，如何克制本能。翻涌的蜂蜜味道在周而复始的折磨下终于偃旗息鼓，安分地停留在她的腺体中不越雷池。

“你们三个的表现都很好，但血清只有一份。”指挥官把站在面前的三个孩子一个一个看过去，唇角勾起，“最后的幸存者，只能有一个。”

他们跟着临时标记自己的Alpha执行暗杀任务，人头榜上的三个数字你追我赶互不相让，一月期限已到，Egret比第一名伯劳还差两个人。

她害怕又焦急，总想着多追一截、多杀几个，却被她的Alpha揪着领子扯回来。

“这两个算你的。”他把两个半死的士兵扔在她的脚下，示意她补枪。

最后一场比试中，白鸽被伯劳和她联手绞杀，然后她又自伤八百地杀掉了伯劳。

鸟巢空了，五只鸟儿只剩了一只，从同类的鲜血中走出来，站在了他的身边。

但他仍然不看她。


	7. Chapter 7

Banner从房间里出来，把门在身后掩上。

“怎么样了？”队长问。

Banner摇摇头：“看上去没有大问题，但她拒绝交流和检查。Barnes呢？”

“一样，就是不愿意说话。”

Natasha拎着袋子走过来：“衣服送到了。”

队长轻轻敲门，无人应答。

推门一看，房间里空无一人，窗户大敞着，白纱窗帘染透了夕阳的金色，被风刮着不断拍打窗台。

“这可是14楼。”队长扒着窗台往下看了看。

Banner难得幽默一回：“她可是鹭鸶（Egret），应该会飞吧。”

Bucky平时不会在复联总部留宿，不管多晚都要骑着机车回神盾局旁边的小破公寓。但今天直到天完全黑下来，他还是坐在那里愣神。

“需要带点吃的给他吗？”Clint一边吃东西一边瞄着那个一动不动的身影。“四个多小时了吧。”

队长看了一眼他放在Bucky手边的水——还是满的。

“不用了，让他自己待一会。”

1973年，列宁格勒。

他在后视镜里看着远远跑来的Egret——酒红色的裙子卷着雪花，出发前烫成精致大卷的头发被风吹乱，大衣和帽子都不知道哪儿去了，两条手臂就这样毫不设防地裸露在零下十五度的寒冬里。

刚把暖风打开，女孩就拉开车门跳了上来，卷进来几片雪花和一股淡淡的甜味。

“一个半小时之后，柯西金会在列宁格勒火车站乘坐阿芙洛尔号，到摩尔曼斯克港换轮船去冰岛。”女孩把情报一股脑都倒给他，催促似的看他一眼：“快走啊，等下他们就要发现了！”

暖风加速了分子的活动，让她的信息素蒸腾出最后一点甜腻的余韵。他嗅了两下，皱起眉：“你和他……”

女孩笑起来：“没有！哪儿能啊！套完话以后我觉得大厅人多不好动手，就跟他去房间里，趁他找套子的时候把他勒死了。”

她一边说，一边把柔韧的钢丝绳塞回手腕上的宽手镯里，低头的时候头发滑落到胸前，露出颈侧青紫的吻痕。

似乎感受到他的视线，女孩不在意地抬手摸了摸脖子：“别看了，过一会儿就没了。”

注射了血清的女孩又长高不少，穿上收腰的裙子也有了妖娆的曲线，刚刚显出几分照猫画虎的大人模样，就要穿着开衩开到大腿根的裙子踏进危机四伏的欢场。

Egret的睫毛颤了颤，垂得更低了：“别看了，开车吧。”

他从后座把自己的皮夹克拎过来甩到她身上，狠狠地踩了一脚油门。

吉普车在雪地和星空的夹缝里颠簸前行，而她抱着橡木味道的外套沉沉睡去。

他的记忆中断在无边的夜色和长路，和车灯被雪地反射回来，照亮她在睡梦中也微微蹙着的眉尖。

Karina回了自己的小公寓，时刻关注着对门的动静。

连着三天都没人进出，她的心开始沉甸甸地往下坠。

他肯定想起来了，或多或少。

冰层下冻着他的全部经历，他却一厢情愿地从她这里开挖，也不问她是否愿意重见天日。

想起来又能怎样？

不过是将彼此的罪孽与狼狈两相映照，从一个人难受变成两个人难受。

怨他执拗，怨自己没出息，怨证人保护计划堵死了跑路的可能性，怨两个倒霉蛋跑遍了整个北半球又好死不死地在纽约碰了头。

Damn it!

Karina生气都不知道要气什么，所以又把锅甩给了上帝。

神盾局的工作还要做，她又回到了小池塘边上蹲着，鱼儿们在她眼前游来游去，她却懒得再看。

20世纪90年代，纽约。

大厦倾颓以前，已经有大批的军官和科学家秘密投靠了九头蛇，戈尔巴乔夫的电视演讲之后，他们的行动就摆到了明面上来，堂而皇之地瓜分巨鲸的尸体。

所有人体实验的产物都要被转移到纽约，他进入了冷冻程序，Egret无所谓去哪，只要能跟着他就没别的要求。在美国搞明火执仗的大动静很难，因此以她为首的Omega们承担了更多的暗杀任务，而作为重型武器的Alpha们则大部分时候都处于冷冻状态。

她已经快四十岁了，但血清使她仍旧明艳，偶尔流露的娇痴情态更是让她在欢场中备受追捧。

甲片的夹层里藏着刀片和毒药，夸张的耳饰是麻醉针发射器，高跟鞋的鞋跟是中空的，里面有一个微型照相机。美艳的Omega从来不会被为难，哪怕安保人员多看两眼都会有“路见不平”的Alpha站出来为她说话，她再报以客气的笑容和欲拒还迎的甜蜜香味，一个又一个暗杀对象就这样落了网。

鸟儿离开了猛兽的肩膀，独自飞翔在美酒、毒品、性AI和子弹织成的网中。她的衣服总是遮不住多少皮肤，各处能藏的小武器又有限，所以她不得不给出更多甜头，不再仅仅是一个渗着血丝的吻痕。

长达数年的电击训练让她对Alpha的信息素免疫，精虫上脑的Alpha即使有所防备，也不会想到怀里眼波迷离的Omega会一刀切断他们的咽喉。她擦擦脸上的血滴，从喧闹的大厅里逃出来，干脆地跳进深海一般的夜色里。

没有车在等她，她得自己回去。

血清给了她超强的愈合能力，往往在回到基地之前，她身上的痕迹就已经没有了，但她总觉得它们始终在那里，像是浓酸烧穿她的皮肉，烙在她的骨头上。

她在冷冻舱门前发呆的时间越来越短，直到最后简化成匆匆一瞥。

科索沃战争之后，九头蛇进入全力扩张阶段，Alpha们也被解冻，执行一些袭击任务。

或许是熟悉的环境触发了一些碎片，冬日战士表现出记忆苏醒的迹象，她还没来得及帮他遮掩，研究员就发现了，对他执行了更为彻底的洗脑程序。

他一次次从空白的梦境中醒来，茫然地看着她。

“我是Egret。”她说。

他无意识地跟着重复：“Egret……”

“对，Egret。”


	8. Chapter 8

又下雨了。

Karina站在神盾局大楼的门廊下，抖抖雨伞上的水珠。

右腿的疼痛似乎已经成为了她的一部分，在潮湿的天气如期而至，让她烦躁易怒又格外脆弱。

更让她烦躁的是，他又来了。

“你怎么……”她拧着眉毛看着向她走来的Bucky，后者则完全无视了她的不爽。

“我想跟你谈谈。”

“好啊，”Karina深吸一口气，摆出一副满不在乎的姿态，“开始吧。”

Bucky向她伸出手，她条件反射似的往后撤了半步，又因为捕捉到了他脸上闪过的一丝愣怔而硬生生站住。Bucky把手插进兜里，看着她的眼神里是柔软的无奈：“进去说好吗？”

Coulson是美国队长脑残粉，她早就该知道Bucky能在神盾局大楼进出自如是谁的手笔。Karina一边走，一边在小本本上给Coulson又记一笔。

两人一前一后进了消防楼梯间，厚重的防火门缓缓闭合，隔绝了上班人群的匆忙脚步，只剩下头顶小窗传来的潇潇雨声。

Karina把伞扔在地上，双手抱胸，肩膀倚着墙壁，把重心交给左腿。“想说什么？”

“我真的很抱歉……”

才听了个开头，Karina就像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样，尖锐地打断了他的话：“抱歉？抱什么歉？”

Bucky艰难地组织语言：“呃，就是……把你一个人扔在那里……”

“听着，这位先生，我早就不是你的Omega了，你不必对我负任何责任，我一个人好得很。”Karina放慢了语速，盯着Bucky茫然无措的眼睛，“不要道歉，至少在你想起来全部的事情之前，不要向我道歉。”

拎起雨伞走出去几步，Karina像是突然想起来什么，回头补充一句：“还有，不要在下雨天来找我。”

下雨天？

下雨天怎么了吗？

Bucky不太明白，但还是把这句话记下了。

队长已经习惯了看到Bucky无功而返，心里暗暗叹气，照例走过去询问情况。

“她说，让我在想起来全部事情之后再去找她。还有，下雨天不行。”

队长疑惑道：“这跟天气有什么关系？”

Bucky同样懵逼：“我也不知道。”

“我帮你问问Coulson？”队长一边说着一边摸出手机。

“……啊，这个啊，我想应该是因为她腿上的旧伤？”

“什么旧伤？”

“去年九月份的时候，九头蛇在纽约的基地被发现了，他们紧急进行了转移。Karina——当时还是Egret——被留下来断后，右腿腓骨被榴弹弹片切断，但硬是又扛了四天，直到大部队成功脱离我们的追踪，才炸毁了通讯器……以及整栋建筑。”

“被抓获以后我们发现她的骨头自己愈合了，但因为她没有采取固定措施而发生了偏移，所以只能打断重接……她后来一直申请止痛药，我们对于可能成瘾的药品管控比较严，所以只给了一小部分，她后来没再提过，我还以为她好了……”

大概是因为爱豆主动来电，Coulson有些激动，声音不小，Bucky听到了全部内容。

“去年九月……”他努力地想了想，“我没印象。”

“你当然没印象，你在冷冻舱里。”队长把发烫的手机丢到桌子上，“我们当时得到的线报是，这次转移中最主要的资产就是冬日战士——那时还不知道是你。”

Bucky觉得嗓子里干得厉害，张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。

被Bucky拖了几分钟，Karina上班又迟到了，小鱼们纷纷从电脑屏幕后面抬起头来看她，而她目不斜视地大步走到了自己的位置上。

从资料架上随便抽了一份企划案摊在面前，Karina托着沉重的脑袋开始发呆。

去年九月，她还不知道冬日战士就是James Buchanan Barnes。

如果当时能够痛快地交待了他的去向，他是不是就能早一点重新找回自己？

不必和儿时挚友兵戎相见，也不必再被洗脑，将原本就凌乱的记忆打得更碎。

可是……可是谁又想得到呢？从纽约布鲁克林到西伯利亚，从美国陆军中士到苏维埃的武器资产？谁想得到这么离奇曲折的走向？

她来的时候，他已经在地下堡垒里呆了几十年，几乎要和整栋建筑乃至整片雪原融为一体。自己一无所有，以己度人地以为他也一样，却不知他曾有家庭挚友，和另一个身份，也不知道她自以为是的保护，其实是在阻碍他寻回记忆。

腿伤刚好，她就从医院溜出来了，神盾局打算顺藤摸瓜，也没怎么阻拦；身后的尾巴甩不掉，她不能回总部，只好带着他们在纽约瞎转悠。

很快她听说美国队长在打斗中认出了冬日战士。 

她在美国队长纪念馆站了一下午，盯梢的神盾特工无聊地喝了四杯咖啡，直到她走过来站在他面前：“带我去见你们的头儿。”

到家没多久，门铃就响了，Karina拉开门还没来得及说话，Bucky就把一个白色的帆布小口袋递给她：“加热过的岩盐，我肩膀疼的时候也会用。”

她接过热气腾腾的袋子，另一只手扶着门把手，不知该打开还是该关上。

“有点烫，用的时候垫着毛巾。”Bucky看看犹犹豫豫的她，也犹犹豫豫地不知该走还是该继续站着。

Karina叹口气：“进来吧。”

Bucky坐到沙发上，年事已高的沙发龙骨发出一声呻吟，把他吓了一跳。

“没事儿，”Karina没憋住，笑了出来，“沙发有点旧了，不过还挺结实的。”

她拿了厚毛巾，垫在腿上，然后放上了热盐袋。

蓬勃的热量驱除湿寒，将她从阴魂不散的阵痛中解救出来，Karina发出一声满足的喟叹，向后倒在沙发靠背上。

天色原本就阴沉，五六点钟更加晦暗，屋里没开灯，两人在沙发两端无声对坐，看着彼此的轮廓一点一点模糊下去。

“现在怎么样了？”

Bucky在心里数了数床头的那一摞笔记本：“大概有百分之六七十？”

Karina点点头：“挺好的，很快就能开始新生活了。”

这话没什么毛病，Bucky却觉得哪里不对：“什么意思？”

Karina耸耸肩：“字面上的意思，在复仇者联盟工作，和老朋友重聚，找个Omega生几个孩子，和以前的所有断了关系。”

“我不想——”Bucky有点着急，凑近了一些，却被Karina伸直手臂推开：“离我远点，你的信息素我闻着头疼。”

Bucky不明所以地挪了回去，眼巴巴地瞅着她。

Karina觉得有点好笑：“你怎么一副委委屈屈的样子？你不知道……你不知道？”

话说到最后已经变了调，她看着Bucky清澈的眼睛，一个猜测在脑海中成型：“你居然不知道？”

Bucky懵懵的：“知道什么？”

“就是……”她的手指在两人之间折返几次，话却在出口之前就碎了一地。“就是我……我为什么对Alpha信息素免疫啊！”

他诚恳地摇摇头：“真的不知道。”

Karina难以置信地瞪着他：“在西伯利亚的时候，我在房间里，你在另一边的窗户前面站着，鼓风机把你的信息素抽到我这边来……你什么都不知道？”

“窗户……？不是镜子吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

Karina没想到自己第一次叫Bucky的名字，是在骂人的时候。

“F**k you！James Barnes！能不能不要再用这种欠我两个亿的眼神看我了！”她抓狂到炸毛，“我说了多少遍不关你事？我自己倒霉你道什么歉？”

她只不过是倒霉，被一个在罗马尼亚旧城做皮肉生意的女人生下来，毫无悬念地被她卖给出价最高的买主——刚好是九头蛇。

她是九头蛇获取情报的新型武器，为了保证忠诚，她必须和Alpha结为搭档，为了建立精神链接以提高默契程度，她必须被她的Alpha临时标记，而为了能在执行任务时保持清醒，她又必须对Alpha的信息素免疫……这其中唯一和他有关系的，就是他刚好是他的Alpha搭档。

他本有可能是白鸽、云雀、夜莺或者伯劳的搭档，但他成了她的。五分之一的幸运被她捡到了，她甚至不敢声张，只能在睡觉前偷偷摸摸地回味——

他本可以像其他的Alpha那样顺水推舟地发泄欲望，但他没有；

他本可以任由她摔在水泥地上，但他没有；

他本可以放任年纪最小的她被同伴们甩在后面，但他另外教了她飞刀；

他本可以对鸟儿们的优胜劣汰袖手旁观，但他用额外的两分为她换来了一把小匕首，最终它被插进伯劳的胸口。

……

她不知道怎么样才算温柔，但如果一个人连冷漠都让她眷恋，那么她就绝不放手。

她从出生开始就置身于长夜之中，她不知道要到哪里去找黎明，但眼前的这一点点萤火足够让她在黑暗中行走。

重生计划泄露出来的血清配方经过改良，给她注射的时候已经是第四代，效果更好，风险也更高。肌肉痉挛着、膨胀着撑开皮肤，毛细血管爆裂又飞快愈合，血水汗水混在一起在她的衣服上浸出晚霞一样的红痕，神智已经混沌，但她死撑着不肯昏过去。

昏过去再想醒来就难了，他在外面，她怎么舍得闭上眼睛？

直到天大亮了，她才后知后觉地意识到，自己小心翼翼偷藏起来的萤火其实是星辰遗落的碎片，他远比她见过的、想过的、梦到过的要更好。

他甚至有自己的名字，能被他的朋友记住，在重逢时脱口而出。

黑夜的范围在缩小，她已经没有立足之处，也不再能自私地握着碎片不放手，尽管她舍不得。

他值得更好的，一个比在神盾局划水混日子更好的未来，一个比前任九头蛇特工更好的身份，一个比自己更适合站在他身边的伴侣。

她不得不放手了。

Karina深吸一口气，竭力让自己冷静下来。

“听着，我的一切经历，可能不是太好，但是跟你没有关系，明白吗？不是你也会有别人，可能比你还要糟糕，所以你完全没必要感到抱歉。”她直视Bucky的眼睛，手指戳戳茶几的玻璃面，发出“当当”的声音。“不要，再，道歉。”

Bucky沉默了一会儿，开口问她：“那你呢？你还在感到愧疚吗？”

Karina笑起来：“我？我有什么好愧疚的？我十四岁以前跟着妓女，十四岁以后跟着恐怖组织，我能有什么是非观念？”

她不由自主地变得尖刻，看到他眼神黯了黯又觉得后悔，咬咬嘴唇，不知道要不要道歉。

Bucky看她闪躲的眼神，无奈地笑笑：“我是说你的腿。”

“我的腿怎么了？”

“我去问了当时给你治疗的医生，他说以你的恢复能力，是不应该有任何后遗症的。”

“可……可它的确在疼啊！”

“所以我才要问你，是不是还在感到愧疚，对我，对去年的那次撤退。”

Karina很想说不是，但声音卡在嗓子里出不来。

看得出来Bucky很想离她近一点，握住她的手，或者揽住她的肩膀，再轻轻拍拍她的背，尤其是当她像现在这样眼圈泛红的时候，但碍于她对信息素的反感，他只好用尽可能柔软的目光望着她。“你是为我好，我知道的。”

Karina知道自己马上要哭了，鼻子酸得厉害，气息也开始急促，但她不想在他面前掉眼泪，让他觉得自己是个离不了人的软蛋Omega。

“操你的！回你自己家去！”她把冷掉了的盐袋塞在他手里，粗暴地把他推出了门外。

她早就该知道，进家门这种事，有第一次就有第无数次。

“Clint给我们带了他家苹果树的果子。”

“Tony公司的新产品，要不要来个试用装？”

“今天Steve本来要来，但临时有事，我做的烤鸡吃不完，分你一半。”

“新学了海鲜浓汤，帮忙尝尝给个反馈？”

“香蕉松饼要来点吗？”

“苹果派？”

“炸基围虾？”

“你喜欢巧克力玛芬还是草莓玛芬？

“你明天想吃什么？”

……

到底是因为他太会做饭，还是因为看着他的眼睛就说不出拒绝的话？

Karina都懒得和自己解释了。

一开始是在门口把保鲜盒递给她，然后是端着满满的锅子来她家，最后直接变成在她的厨房里做饭。

他家里的炊具餐具调料罐像蚂蚁搬家一样，一点一点被挪到了她家。冰箱里有了啤酒以外的东西，一直闲置的燃气炉终于有了用武之处。

这跟同居只差一层窗户纸了，她应该拒绝的，但有他在的感觉实在太好，回过神来的时候已经深陷其中。

可这算是什么呢？

出于愧疚的补偿？

对烹饪白痴前女友的人道主义援助？

还是……重新开始的讯号？

她只想闭着眼睛往前走，不想去问。


	10. Chapter 10

“喝酒了？”Karina倚着门框，睨着面前带着微甜果香的男人，话一出口又觉得自己像一个对晚归的丈夫感到不满的妻子，赶紧话锋一转：“喝了酒就回家睡觉去吧。” **  
**

她作势要关门，动作却慢吞吞的，Bucky轻而易举地就截住了正在闭合的门扇：“就喝了一点点，一小杯。”

他张开手指，比划了一个高度，Karina看了一眼：“这可不是一小杯。”

Bucky有几分委屈：“我说不喝的……他们非让我喝。”

Karina觉得好笑，就顺着他的话往下问：“他们为什么非让你喝？”

“因为……因为我有话要跟你说，他们说你肯定会拒绝，但如果我喝点酒的话，就可以说我是喝多了才胡说八道的，明天就能假装无事发生。”

“噗！”Karina笑了出来，Bucky看着她，也跟着露出浅浅的笑意，酒精作用下的绿眼睛莹润水亮得不可思议，像是下一秒就会有春潮碧波向她涌来。

她把Bucky拉进屋里，安置在沙发上，自己去倒了杯水塞到他手里：“要说什么？”

Bucky把杯子放下，往她身边挪了一些，她下意识地避开，却被他拽住了手腕：“我打过抑制剂了。”

“抑制剂？没事你打什么抑制剂？”Karina难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

“打了抑制剂就能离你近一点了。”Bucky侧过头，将侧颈暴露在她的面前：“没味道，你闻闻。”

目光稍稍垂落就能看到他绷紧的肌肉，略显苍白的皮肤随着脉搏微微跳动，凸起的锁骨画了个流畅的弧线，指向他的肩头，左肩蜿蜒的伤疤在领口处隐约露出一点痕迹。

的确没有任何信息素的味道，只有陈年贵腐甜白的温热果香。

她不自在地错开视线：“所以……所以你想说什么？”

“和我在一起，可以吗？”Bucky像是怕她打断，憋着劲儿要一口气把话都倒给她：“我还是喜欢你，跟Alpha还是Omega没关系，因为我打了抑制剂还是喜欢你，跟以前的那些破事儿也没关系，因为我之前什么都想不起来的时候还是喜欢你。

你不让我跟你道歉，那我就把这件事掀过去，你也不必对我的事情觉得亏欠，你当时不知道，也是出于好意，更何况无论如何我都不会怪你……”

Bucky一边说，一边暗搓搓地把Karina往怀里带，她听得愣愣的，直到被他抱住才反应过来。

“骗子！你根本就没喝酒！”Karina象征性地扑腾了两下，不甘心地叫道：“酒味都在你的领子上！”

“噢，被你发现了。”Bucky笑起来，胸膛将振动传递给她，带来一种陌生的安心。“可是已经晚啦！”

“……那你也不能总是打抑制剂吧？”Karina还是有点不放心，“这样对身体不好。”

“其实Tony和Bruce已经讨论出了一个治疗方案，可以解除你对Alpha信息素的反感——至少是我的。”Bucky顿了顿，又说：“但我想先问问你的意思。”

“那我要是不愿意呢？你一直打抑制剂？”

“嗯。”

“……操！”Karina从Bucky怀里跳出来，给了他一拳：“你疯啦？”

Bucky坐正身子，耸了耸肩：“那你要我怎样？我又离不开你。”

Karina被撩得说不出话：“……操。”

“来啊！”Bucky挑眉，拍拍自己的大腿：“你之前好像说过这沙发挺结实来着？”

Karina可算找到了反击的机会，眼神勾了勾他的腰下：“起得来吗就在这下战书？”

Bucky：“……操。”

她又进入了那个熟悉的梦境。

灯光在墙上投下苍白的光和浅灰的影，钢铁镣铐“咔咔”锁死，鼓风机嗡嗡地转，橡木的气息被抽进来，小窗前人影模模糊糊，阔别多年的情潮将她放在平底锅里小火慢煎。

脊背的肌肉开始松弛，全靠扶手上的手铐挂着才能保持坐姿；记忆碎片像是万花筒里的彩色纸屑，纷飞着彼此重叠，过去的、现在的、未来的，罗马尼亚、西伯利亚、列宁格勒还有纽约——全都乱了套。

心脏像是一匹疯马在她胸腔里左奔右突，前面是断崖，她摔下去过无数次，却再一次没能握住缰绳。

她闭上眼，等冷冰冰的电子音宣判，等那一下电击。

达摩克利斯之剑迟迟不落，等来的却是“哗啦”一声——窗户被他一拳击碎，镀着薄银的单面玻璃掉了一地。

橡木气息愈发浓郁，却不再是来源于鼓风机，而是踩着一地银光走来的他。

拘束椅上的镣铐被干净利索地掰断，她借着他的搀扶站起身，又膝盖一软扑在她的怀里。

她曾经学过如何泫然欲泣惹人疼惜，如何梨花带雨楚楚可怜，现在却死死地抱着他的脖子，哭得直抽，像个在广播寻人处提心吊胆等了一整天的孩子。

“你怎么……怎么才来啊……”  
四周的场景慢慢消失，只有眼前的这个人是真的，二楼窗口前的Tony拍了拍队长的肩膀，队长回了一个复杂的眼神。

感谢二构技术。


	11. Chapter 11

两个顶级的前任九头蛇特工旧情复燃，这个消息对于Fury和Coulson来说有点过于劲爆，但看热闹不嫌事儿大的复仇者联盟却乐见其成。

“那个……还没本垒打吗？”队长做贼似的凑过来，小小声地问。

Bucky看了一眼不远处的墙角——Natasha、Clint等热心群众躲在那里探头探脑。

“你又玩什么输了？”

“德州扑克……”

Bucky一脸嫌弃：“这都能输？！”

队长叹口气：“赌技一般，赌运奇差，而且我怀疑他们联手出千，但我没有证据。”

“行吧，”Bucky无奈，“没有。”

队长完成惩罚任务，如释重负地回去了，临走还拍拍Bucky的肩膀：“加油啊！”

“你一个百年单身狗给自己加加油吧！”

队长对此的回复是加快脚步、迅速消失。

  
“这是我们结合新的资料做出的可行性分析。”Nolan把资料夹扔在Coulson桌子上。

Coulson抬头，有几分吃惊：“怎么亲自来送材料？”

Nolan叉着腰瞪他：“我来兴师问罪的！你把一个九头蛇扔在我那里，还瞒我瞒到现在！”

Coulson看着炸毛的小个子Omega，露出一个狡黠的笑容：“别跟我说你没看出来。”

“我是觉得她不一般，学东西很快，但做事总是漫不经心，有点故意藏拙，看同事的眼神就跟看小孩子一样——但你不说谁知道她是九头蛇！”

“前任，”Coulson纠正她，“是前任九头蛇，现在她已经是神盾局的人了。”

Nolan一脸不信任：“这么轻易就改邪归正了？”

Coulson摇摇头：“她才不管什么正义邪恶，冬日战士身份暴露的当天，她就来找我把九头蛇卖了个干净。”

“Barnes是个有正义感的好人，可惜被九头蛇利用了。”

“但Karina又可以把他从洗脑状态唤醒。”Coulson翻开Nolan送来的分析报告，用笔画了一道标注，“据Natasha说，Karina的战斗能力不亚于她。”

“而且她还对Alpha信息素免疫……”始终奋斗在ABO平权第一线的Nolan此时对这个Omega有了几分敬意，“看来我们要重新考虑Jones女士能够发挥的作用了。”

“她会很高兴听到这个消息的。”

于是Karina又快快乐乐地跑去复仇者基地上班了。有文书就写文书，有架打就去打架，闲来无事就坐在训练场边看两个百岁老人互殴（不是）。

场中充斥着橡木和雪松的味道，还带着一点隐隐约约的柑橘香，Alpha的信息素彼此互斥，而Omega们又会被影响，所以场边只有Karina优哉游哉地吃葡萄不吐葡萄皮。

“你的格斗技巧该更新了，”Bucky把Steve放开，钻出格斗场的护栏，大步朝Karina走去。

“这不公平！”Steve在他背后大声抱怨，“我没有拿盾牌，但你有机械手臂！”

Bucky回头朝他耸耸肩，做了一个“你能把我怎样”的表情。

刚走到Karina跟前，还没来得及伸手，一根葡萄枝就“咻——”地一声飞过来扎在他脚前的地上：“一身臭汗，先去洗澡！”

Bucky看着半截没入塑胶地板的葡萄枝，咋舌道：“我记得…我教你的是飞刀？你怎么什么都能当飞刀用？”

Karina翻个白眼：“你以为我什么时候都能随身带刀？还不都是抓着什么用什么。”

Bucky发现自己说错话了，眼角眉梢软软地垂下来，道歉的话还没组织好，就被Karina截断：“是不是觉得我特别惨？”

觑着她的脸色，Bucky谨慎地回答道：“有一点。”

“是不是如果我没有这么惨的话，你就不会来找我？”

“如果，我的情况比你糟糕的话，我会离你远远的。”Bucky在心里暗暗补充：就像你之前做的那样。“但是我想……你可能会来找我。”

Karina愣了愣，愉悦地笑了起来：“回答正确，Barnes先生加十分。”

绑在他们两个之间的纽带其实一直都在，当坠落的那个人想要斩断安全绳的时候，另一个人就会抓牢崖壁，竭尽全力地把他拉上来，换谁都是一样，只会放弃自己，不会放弃对方。

“我不知道我们为什么要来，”猎鹰叨叨咕咕地向队长抱怨，“他们两个几乎解决了所有人。”

Karina听见了，转头朝他笑了笑：“抱歉，很久没打架了，想活动活动。”

猎鹰吓了一跳，尴尬地抓抓脑袋：“啊…这样，没事，没关系，开心就好。”

一个冬日战士就够吓人的了，再来一个面善手黑的老搭档？

我哪敢说话？

猎鹰看看满地的尸体——飞刀穿喉，重狙爆头，没有一具尸体上有多余的痕迹，两人的配合完整得像是一个人的双手，一个眼神就知道切换突进和掩护，交替远程和近战，几乎在战场正中央形成了一个绞肉机。

“下次你自己来吧。”Karina戳戳搂着她的Bucky，“跟你们抢活干有点不太好。”

Bucky用下巴蹭蹭她的头顶：“没关系，怎么都行。”

“那这样呢？”Karina伸手撩起他的头发，在他残留着血腥味和火药味的脸颊上印了一个吻。

一个吻本没有什么，复仇者们也都习以为常地装瞎，问题是她的吻带了一点点似有似无的蜂蜜味道，很快沁入血管，被带往后颈的腺体。

“你……”

Bucky有几分羞恼地瞪着Karina，后者一边跑远一边爆笑。

“你的盾借我用用。”Bucky别别扭扭地去找队长，面无表情地夺过他手里的盾牌。

“你不是嫌弃这个配色老土吗？”

Bucky咬牙切齿：“当我没说。”


	12. Chapter 12

ABO世界观预警

战斗结束，复联诸人要和前来打扫战场的神盾局特工进行交接，所以Bucky和Karina先行离去。

“上车。”一个漂亮的甩尾，Bucky把机车停在Karina面前。

“我刚才看见你拿队长的盾牌了？”Karina还没皮够，抱着Bucky的腰，装作懵懂的样子明知故问。

被她一勾就硬了这种事Bucky能说？

“回家你就知道了。”他拧了拧油门，发动机发出猛兽似的怒吼。

一进家门，两人就拉扯着推搡着砸在沙发上，沙发在身下大声抗议，Bucky却不管不顾地将Karina搂到了自己身上。她跨坐在他的大腿上，双手捧着他的脸——主要还是为了把他的头发拨到两边——舔吻他的唇瓣；他的双手则在她腰际慢慢收紧，将曼妙娇躯拉近，直到她感受到他鼓鼓的裤裆欲求不满地抵着她的腿根。

身上还带着火药和鲜血的味道，给橡木和蜂蜜的气息添了几分沧桑，像是走出血海尸山之后在小木床上做的那个长梦，或者是躲在流弹横飞的战壕里匆匆塞进口中的一颗糖。

Bucky带着她的手伸向自己的领口，解开拉链、纽扣和防弹衣的绑带。

他肌肉紧实的上半身呈现在她的眼中，包括机械手臂和纵横的疤痕，都和她第一次遇到他时别无二致；但她却长大了，乳房翘着完美的水滴形，腰臀之间有着妖娆的弧线，马甲线随着她的动作时隐时现，将他的目光引向下方正在分泌汁水的秘境。

他的手指勾着内裤的边缘将它褪下，Karina并紧了双腿，但Bucky还是看到了牵连在内裤和她花穴之间的那根银丝。

她和他同样兴奋，也必将和他同样享受这场性事。

满意地舔舔嘴唇，他三下五除二把自己扒了个干净。

当他将完全勃起的性器对准她的入口时，Karina急促地抽了口气，腿上的肌肉也紧张的绷紧。

“嘿，宝贝，放松……”Bucky耐心地在花瓣处来回滑动，挑逗着让她分泌更多蜜液，双手则轻轻抚摸她的背部，按摩她紧张地收缩着的竖脊肌，像是在给猫咪顺毛。“我放慢节奏，跟着我不会有事的，好吗？”

Karina望着他的眼睛——深邃的眼窝里两汪明亮透彻的绿色，她曾无数次偷偷打量，也曾无数次午夜梦回，现在她终于能够光明正大地沉溺其中，独占这种令人安心的温柔。

原本抗拒地抵着他胸膛的双手慢慢软下来，攀上他的肩膀，抱住了他的脖子。

得到讯号的Bucky开始慢慢挺进，Karina深深地呼吸，让包裹着他的括约肌一点一点放松，一截一截地把他吞吃进去。

性器埋在她的体内，Bucky可以清晰地感知柔软的腔壁在有节奏地收缩，推挤着、又吮吸着他。

“感觉怎么样，可以继续吗？”他的气息也开始紊乱，欲望胀得几乎要爆炸，只好亲吻着她的脖子，贪婪地嗅着甜香的信息素来转移注意力。

Karina给他的回答是稍稍抬起臀部，又缓缓坐了下去。

动作不大，但胜在趁其不备，Bucky“嘶”了一声，原本扶着她髋骨的双手扣紧了她的臀肉。

他开始缓慢地进出，女上位虽然不好发力，但每一次都可以借着重力插到最深。被他搂在怀里用力填满的感觉比信息素更加撩人，她的喘息中带上了粘腻的哼唧声，双腿之间涌出更多液体，顺着两人交合的缝隙淌下来，在她的大腿内侧画出水痕。

无处安放的双手抱紧了他的后脑勺，手指插进他的发丛里。“你……嗯啊……可以、可以再用力一点……”

“可以吗？”

她把脸埋在他的颈窝：“我喜欢……唔嗯……喜欢你用力……”

话没说完，Bucky托着她的臀部站了起来，性器一下子捣到最深，她发出一声惊叫，双腿紧紧地盘上了他的腰。

“换个地方。”

Bucky把她放在床上，以交合处为轴，把她翻了个面；她发出一声似愉悦似难耐的呜咽，手指紧紧地揪紧了床单。

她侧躺着背对着他，一条腿被他捞在臂弯里抬起，不断吐出爱液的小穴张开，让他从后面插进来。Bucky把她整个包裹在自己的怀里，逐渐加速，把她语义不明的哼唧声撞得支离破碎。

Karina被他顶得直往上窜，他又腾出手护住她的头顶，防止她撞到床头。

“轻、轻一点……唔！”

汹涌的快感裹挟着她，理智流失的失控感让她觉得不安，又不得不沉迷。

“你不是、喜欢我、用力吗？”每一处停顿都伴随着一次大开大合的抽插，Bucky舔舐着她的后颈，在她耳边轻声问：“难道这样不好吗？”

“好……呃嗯……”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜、喜欢……”

Karina终于进入了一般意义上的Omega发情状态，脸色潮红，眼神迷离，捉着床单的手无力地松开又被快感刺激着攥紧，下身愈发泥泞柔软，抽插的时候甚至可以清楚地听到“咕叽咕叽”的水声。

花径和生殖腔之间的那道窄门正在徐徐打开，Bucky短促快速地进出几下，一挺腰冲进了她的生殖腔。

生殖腔的内壁更加敏感紧窒，他的性器被层层叠叠的软肉包裹着，竟动弹不得。

Karina则被翻倍增长的快感和疼痛激得说不出话来，睁大了的眼睛里覆盖着薄泪，像是离水的鱼一样剧烈喘息。

“……放松……”Bucky释放出更多的信息素，安抚着怀里的Omega。

他的胸膛紧紧地贴着她的后背，两个心跳声渐渐交叠成同样的频率；

他温热的呼吸落在她的颈侧和肩窝，低沉柔和的声音耐心地引导着她逐步打开自己；

Karina闭上眼睛，放任自己掉进深不见底的海。

海水一潮一潮地涌来，她像一叶小舟颠簸在波峰浪谷之间，快感毁天灭地，她却抱着没有理由的信任，放开了缆绳和锚，将自己完全交给他——她的那片海。

身体深处的软肉渐渐打开，Bucky收着力道慢慢挺进去，积攒许久的快感终于落下，成了膨大的结，将两具身躯锁在一起。

她被他紧紧地扣在怀里，感受着他生殖器末端的结卡住她的生殖腔，一股一股地精液注满她的身体。

“还好吗？”Bucky亲吻她的脸颊。

Karina腿间酸痛，高潮过后的疲惫让她眼睛也不想睁开，懒洋洋地“嗯”了一声。

“去洗澡？”

“……嗯。”

Bucky放好热水，横抱着她放进浴缸里，她却昏昏欲睡，直往下滑。

没办法，他只好自己也坐进去，把她搂在自己的身前，帮她清理。

Karina哼唧一声，用头顶蹭了蹭他的胡茬，靠着他睡着了。

迁徙过群山沧海的飞鸟，终于回到了久违的故园。


	13. Chapter 13

她有一段时间没有半夜醒来过了。

窗帘中间开了一道小缝，外面的光从那里漏进来，溶解在空气里，把白墙染上淡淡的蓝色。晴朗无风的夜，外面静得很，只有稀稀落落的虫鸣。

她没做梦，把她从深睡中拽出来的是Bucky。

他睡在她身边，背对着她侧卧，脖子朝胸口的方向勾着，手臂在脸前屈起，像是抱头的动作做了一半；他紧紧地皱着眉，在睡梦中发出短促而剧烈的喘息，咬肌一张一弛地用力，像是在极力忍耐什么。

Karina从后面慢慢地环住他的腰，把自己贴在他的背上。她并没有刻意放轻动作，Bucky立刻就醒了，脊背和手臂的肌肉绷紧，又很快回神，在她安抚性地释放出的信息素中放松下来。

Bucky任她抱着，沉默了一会儿，问她：“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没关系。”Karina踢掉缠在小腿上的空调被，把双腿也贴了过来。

她似乎应该问问发生了什么，但大同小异的噩梦她也做过不少，也知道这种人命债凝练出的愧疚除了用漫长时光逐渐稀释以外别无他法，它不是站在对立面的恶魔，而是和他们伴生的毒藤，同根同源，同生共死。

Karina的手松松地搭在Bucky的腰上，听着他的心跳慢慢平缓下来，睁着眼睛睡意全无。

她以为Bucky康复的形势一片大好，但现在发现她一直忽略了记忆恢复带来的沉重自责。她有时还会厌恶地堡的黑暗，更何况曾经站在骄阳之下的Bucky？重逢之前，她像是个混不吝的孤家寡人一样，可着劲地折腾自己，只是在抵抗这个陌生的世界，并非是怨谁，但Bucky不声不响地把责任扛到了自己肩上，放着自己的一身旧伤不管，装得像个没事儿人一样去深渊里捞她……

兴许是因为刚醒，Bucky的声音有点哑：“哭了？”

Karina把脸抵在他的背上用力蹭了蹭：“没有。”

第二天晚上Bucky表示自己要睡沙发，Karina并没有反对，只是当夜Bucky醒来的时候发现，Karina裹着被子，在长沙发旁边的单人沙发上缩成一小团。他无声叹气，抱起被子团儿送回卧室，Karina像是熟睡着一样双眼紧闭，却在Bucky把她放在床上的一瞬间挣脱被子扒在了他的身上。

被梦境折腾出的疲惫感慢慢淡了，Bucky现在只觉得想笑。

他掀开被子跨上床，也不怕“惊醒”她，一把将Karina搂进怀里，像是抱大号抱枕一样不留缝隙。Karina轻轻动了动，耳朵贴在他的左胸，伴着有力的心跳声睡着了。

“所以，我们要找谁？”复仇者们已经在大厅里等着，队长刚拿着资料进来，Natasha就迫不及待地发问。

“九头蛇的人体改造专家，Mr. Colter……”队长把U盘递给Tony，看了一眼坐在角落里的Karina。

“我跟他不熟，”Karina耸耸肩，“这人太年轻了。”

“……出生于1975年。”

Tony把资料投射到大屏幕上，只有一张模糊的照片，和寥寥几行信息。

“线报显示，Colter将出席本周的一场酒会，在Khalid Ahmad（哈立德·艾哈迈德）的庄园。”队长有些无奈地扫了一眼大家，“现在掌握的信息就只有这么多。”

“酒会倒不是问题，我可以弄到请帖。”Tony摸着自己的小胡子，“但这个线报到底有几分可靠？”

“如果是Ahmad的话，我觉得很有可能。”Natasha把一则新闻投在屏幕上：伊朗富豪成为人马基因杂交项目独家赞助人。

一直没说话的Banner推推眼镜，发出一声小小的惊呼：“我以为这个项目通不过伦理审查！”

“在有些国家，这些都不是事儿。”Natasha又说了几个大家根本没听懂的阿拉伯名字：“……人体改造圈的著名收藏家都在两河流域。”

Tony打了个电话之后，告诉大家他能搞到两张请帖，每个受邀的人可以带一个人。

为了充分利用四个名额，两位女士必须要去；Karina毫无悬念地和Bucky组队，Natasha犹豫片刻之后决定带上Clint。

“Steve太像好人了，容易暴露；Tony作为Omega还是远程遥控你的马克盔甲比较好。”

大家都没有异议，Tony也只是哼了一声。

Natasha把头发漂成了淡金色，配了白色的礼服裙；Karina则一如既往地钟爱红色，选了条一字肩高开叉的裙子。

黄金耳饰繁复华丽，带着典型的波斯风格；眉眼轮廓被刻意地加深，浓密的睫毛强调出清澈甜蜜的琥珀色眼睛。她还在裙子里面戴了一条金色的身体链，上端绕在脖子和肩膀上，尾端从裙子的开衩处露出猫眼石的坠子。

Bucky站在门口，看她往耳饰里面压了毒针，在指甲上贴了带着刀子的甲片，又在身体链上别了好几个镀成金色的振金饰物。大概是Bucky认真投喂的结果，Karina比前些日子丰腴了些，腰还是盈盈一握，胸脯却在一字肩的领口展现出令人遐想的起伏，皮肤本就白嫩，被酒红色一衬更像一块滑腻腻的羊奶冻，看着就觉得可口。

“要不还是……”

话只说了一半就卡了壳，Karina却读懂了他眼中的担忧：“没事，你们是主力，我就是凑个数。”

两对搭档分别拿了请帖从两个入口进场，Natasha和Clint在前厅盯着，Karina和Bucky则在花园里转悠。

花树上挂了灯串，盛装的男女们像是在银河里穿行；空气中弥漫着复杂的香味，说不清到底是香水还是谁的信息素。Karina倚在二楼平台的围栏上，Bucky从侍者的托盘里拿了两杯香槟，端着朝她走过来。

夜风把Karina的头发撩起来，遮住了藏在底下的耳麦。

“前厅未发现目标。”

Karina向Bucky投去询问的眼神，Bucky轻轻摇头。

“花园未发现目标。”

离正式开始的时间近了，花园里的人渐渐稠密起来，有些性急的Alpha已经释放出信息素，少有的几个Omega早早地躲进了休息室里。

“还好吗？”Bucky扭头看Karina，她眼睛里含着水光的笑意愈发缥缈柔软，脸颊也微微泛着红。

她把手伸给他——心跳每分钟65次，完全正常。

“我的反应都是可以自控的。”她朝他眨眨眼睛。

两人站在露台上，一边喝酒，一边有一搭没一搭地聊天，眼睛却反复扫视楼下的人群。一直等到快十点，Colter和Ahmad一个也没见到。Karina敲敲耳麦，想问问前厅情况如何，却始终无人应答。

对视一眼，他们都觉得情况不大对，就下了楼往前面走。刚走到花园里就听到一阵喧哗，还夹杂了几声枪响。

Bucky仔细听听，皱起眉：“九毫米口径的，不是他们。”

枪响之后，前厅的客人纷纷往花园里来，怕逆流而行过于显眼，他们混在惊慌的客人里面等了一会儿，直到前厅的侍者请大家回去，才装作惊魂未定的样子跟着大部队往里走。

大厅里并没有想象中的狼藉场面，乐队调大了声音，把侍者们清理碎酒瓶的噪声盖了过去，宾客们又开始攀谈和跳舞。

又等了一会儿，耳麦里才响起Natasha的声音：“刚才我们看到Colter了，但他很警觉，只在人多的地方活动，我们刚准备动手他就跑了，追到市区追丢了。”女特工听上去有几分懊恼，“接应他的车上有棕榈叶的标志，应该是Ahmad的人。”

酒喝了几轮，大家都醺醺然之后，一身白衣的Ahmad才出现在旋转楼梯顶端，向大家举杯示意，然后揽着怀里的Omega进入了舞池。

Karina和Bucky本就在舞池边站着，也趁着乐队换曲子的空当进了舞池。

“怎么办？”

“结束了跟着他上去。”

“问完之后怎么脱身？做掉他？”

Bucky想了想：“恐怕不行。”

进退、旋转，两人有意无意地离Ahmad越来越近，Karina能感觉到Ahmad的视线在自己的后背逡巡。

“我有个办法。”

“不行。”

“你有更好的？”

“……”

圆舞曲的音调逐渐攀高，提琴渐弱的颤音标志着下一个小节的开始，Karina松开Bucky的手往后退了一步，Ahmad立刻推开自己的舞伴，伸手把红裙美人儿带进了自己怀里。

“是您呀，Ahmad先生。”Karina扑闪着大眼睛，像是刚刚发现自己的新舞伴是谁。

“你可以叫我Khalid，美人儿。”

Karina像是被蜂蜜浸透了的玫瑰，从甜蜜中透出勾引似的芳香，从Ahmad的角度刚好可以看到她颤动的睫毛。

“一会儿上去喝一杯吗？我有很多好酒。”

女孩儿似乎真的对美酒很感兴趣：“您在哪个房间？”

“二楼走廊尽头就是。”

穿着红裙子的Omega搀着一个不省人事的Alpha，踩着高跟鞋踉踉跄跄上到二楼的时候，保镖们只是略问了问，就放他们过去了。

“……真是好艳福。”其中一个人舔舔嘴唇，颇有几分不忿。

进了房间，Karina把Ahmad甩在扶手椅上，把身体链拆了下来，将他的四肢捆在椅子上，又把扎在他耳后的麻醉针拔了出来，小心地擦掉带出来的血珠。

窗户被从外面敲响，Karina走过去拨开锁，把Bucky放进来。

于是Ahmad醒来的时候并没有看见他的红裙美人儿，只看见一个黑洞洞的枪口指着自己的眉心，还有一个满脸不爽的长发男人。“Colter在哪儿？”

“城南别墅群，最里面那一栋是Colter的安全屋。”通讯频道里安静了许久，终于响起Karina的声音。

紫红色的光团将城市罩在下面，只有城郊公路上才能看到隐约的星辰。Karina把车窗降下来，让带着草木芬芳的晚风吹进来，又把音响里的蓝调吹向茫茫夜色。

场景很熟悉，但又有很多地方不一样，Bucky把驾驶座的车窗也降下来，风从两人面前穿过，把淡淡的信息素味道搅在一起。至少他现在清楚地知道自己在做什么。


	14. Chapter 14

城南别墅区一战，因为有马克盔甲和天眼系统的帮助，Colter很快就落网了。Ahmad的人还是有几分本事，几个人都挂了点彩，不过都是皮肉伤，简单处理之后就各自回家了。  
说是回家，其实就是Karina和Bucky回他们的小公寓，其余所有人去复仇者联盟总部。  
时间已经是凌晨，证人保护计划安置房本来入住率就不高，此时更是安静，只有浴室里哗啦啦的水声在响。客厅里没开灯，浴室里的灯光把蒸汽染成暖黄，从门缝下面溢出来，Bucky坐在沙发上看着那一痕亮光发愣。  
他有点不太高兴，并且他承认这一点，无非就是Alpha对于Omega的占有欲，这是本能，说出来没什么丢人的。他是受过专业训练的特工，Karina也是，理智应该足够支持他克制本能带来的不安，给予她充分的信任。  
但似乎又有一个声音在说，不是这样的。  
他记得很久以前，在Karina还会慌慌张张逃跑，以至于弄丢大衣和帽子的时候，她比现在更加依赖自己，他们有明确的分工，Omega负责诱敌、套话，Alpha负责杀戮和接应。但现在她似乎更加独立，身上只有几件伪装成首饰的小玩意儿，就敢往Alpha堆里扎，欲拒还迎地释放着信息素，仿佛根本不害怕那些几乎要把她吃干抹净的目光。就连最后逼问Ahmad的任务，都像是她好心让给自己的一样。  
她很棒，Bucky欣慰又失落，而这种失落——难以启齿的不被需要的感觉——让他觉得更加难过。  
浴室里的水声停了，安静了一小会儿之后，传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后Karina拉开浴室门，热腾腾的水汽带着洗浴用品的香味扑面而来。  
“Bucky？来看看水管是不是坏了，我洗了一半突然没有热水了。”  
这也是一种需要，不是吗？Bucky自嘲地想。  
他站起来，换上拖鞋进了浴室。  
Karina头发湿哒哒地垂在胸前，身上草草裹着一块浴巾，脸颊红扑扑的，用目光把他接进来，指了指浴缸边上的水龙头。  
水龙头看上去一切正常，Bucky又仰起头去检查花洒，却不防Karina抬手打开了水龙头。  
温热的水从花洒喷出来，弄了他一身，他刚想回头问“这不是还有热水吗”，就看到Karina把浴巾扔到一边，把自己塞进了他的怀里。

打湿了的头发被她捋到后面，动作顺势变成一个扣着他后脑勺的深吻。她比平时显得更加热情，热情到有些急切，牙齿几乎要咬破他的嘴唇。他原本垂在两边的手扶住了她的腰，刚刚打完沐浴乳的肌肤嫩滑湿润，手感好得让他不忍放开。  
Karina把肺里的空气全部用尽才放开他，脸颊更红了，眼睛却亮得像是觅食的野兽，伸手就去解他的裤子。  
“我还没洗澡……”Bucky一边说着，一边脱了自己的上衣，又配合着抬腿把湿了一半的长裤甩开。  
Karina凑了上来，挺翘的乳尖一下一下地在他胸膛划动：“我也没怎么洗呢，一起洗吧。”  
她用双眼锁着Bucky的视线，不安分的手却轻轻撸了一下已经半勃的性器。  
“唔……”Bucky皱着眉磨磨牙，橡木的气息涌了出来，在湿热的房间里蒸腾。  
Karina把Bucky推到水龙头下，挤了一捧沐浴液抹在他身上，然后用自己的身体帮他推开。  
沐浴乳没来得及变成泡沫就被水冲散，柔滑的触感、弹嫩的胸乳却让Bucky的大脑、腺体和下腹同时起火，越烧越旺。  
  
之前他好像都没有在她的身上留下太多痕迹。Bucky一边舔咬着Karina的颈侧，一边想。  
她精致漂亮，像是陶瓷、玻璃、水晶以及其他美好易碎的东西做成的；  
她跟着他的时候只有14岁，不会开枪，拿不稳军刺，杀了人会做一夜的噩梦；  
她是他的Omega，全心地信任他、依赖他，但这种关系却被利用，连同那个红本子里的单词一样，成为牵制他们两个的镣铐；  
她甚至还被电击训练，不得不对Alpha信息素免疫，对自己的信息素尤其避之不及……  
他总是等到她的邀请才真的用力，往往含住她的乳尖却不敢咬合，脑子热得发昏还留着神听她的声音，一有不对立刻减速撤力。  
Karina也并不怎么主动，一直来者不拒，但皱着眉哼唧的样子又让他“下不去手”。所以今天始料未及的热情——甚至可以说是狂野——才让他惊喜。  
蜂蜜和玫瑰的甜香毫不吝啬的释放出来，像是实体化成了有形的藤蔓，缠绕着橡木绽开花朵；怀里的Omega带着他的手，抚摸过一寸寸肌肤，抚摸过脖颈——锁骨——乳房——腰部，最后放在了臀峰之上。  
他托着她的屁股把她往上提，她勾着他的脖子，踮着脚尖配合他，高高翘着的性器擦过她的花瓣的时候，她喘息一声，又轻轻笑起来。  
“笑什么？”  
她把自己挂在他身上，两人湿润的发丝在他的肩膀上合流。“和你在一起觉得开心。”  
这句话莫名其妙地让他的信息素爆炸似的涌出，Bucky感受着她湿润柔软的下体在磨蹭自己的龟头，于是稍微扶正一些，就借着沐浴露和她的蜜液长驱直入。  
瞬间被填满的感觉让她反弓着腰仰起头，又被Bucky扣着后脑勺压回来重重亲吻。舌头和阳具同时在她体内搅动的感觉让她难以自抑地抱紧了他，指甲在他的后颈划出红痕。  
Karina被Bucky压在了墙上，一条腿被他捞起来，另一条腿勉强支撑着自己，却随着他一下一下地捣弄阵阵发软。Bucky不得不托着她的臀部以保持平衡，最后索性拉着她的腿盘到了自己腰上。  
交合的下体成了唯一的着力点，光是重力就够她受的，他还使着劲往上顶，阳具碾压着内壁，阴囊在穴口撞击着“啪啪”作响。  
神经刺激炸出的烟花让她的眼前全是白光，生理性泪水从眼角滑落，混着脸上身上的水珠消失于无形；她觉得这对她来说已经够了，但她的生殖腔和植物神经似乎不这么认为，还在竭尽全力地把他的性器往甬道深处拖拽，带来一浪高过一浪的快感。  
Omega深知今晚作了大死，但即使被操哭了也扛着没有求饶。  
“会不会太深了？”Bucky挺腰把自己送进去。  
“呃嗯……”  
“要不要停下？”又是一下大开大合的抽插。  
“唔……”Karina说不出话，搂紧了他的脖子大口吸气。  
她已经高潮了两次，身体里埋着的凶器却还是直挺挺硬邦邦的，她腿也软了，腰也酸了，穴口被磨得充血红肿，只觉得自己黔驴技穷，却不知她这幅两眼含泪任君采撷的模样最是诱人。  
见她不说话，Bucky也不为难她，双手托稳了她的屁股，又是一阵抽插之后，闯入了徐徐开启的生殖腔深处。  
生殖器根部膨胀成结，像一颗铆钉一样把她钉在他的身上，她稍稍垂眼就能看到小腹被顶出的隆起。  
Omega独特的生理构造让她在Bucky的信息素影响下钝化了痛觉，撑开生殖腔的感觉比前几次好了很多，仅剩的一点胀痛反而让她颤栗着再次高潮。  
而她的Alpha在她失神喘息的时候咬上了她后颈的腺体，两枚相隔了数十年的咬痕终于重合，只不过这次不再是临时标记。

空气里的信息素味道慢慢淡了，Karina懒懒地被Bucky抱在怀里清理，突然抽抽鼻子：“我闻到了柑橘的味道。”  
之前在围观格斗训练的时候，她也曾闻到类似的香味，当时以为是之前的特工训练时留下的，现在发现Bucky似乎才是真正的来源。  
“我刚刚分化的时候，信息素是以柑橘味为主的，成年以后橡木味多起来，后来就没有柑橘味了。”  
“那是什么时候又有了？”  
“再次见到你的时候。”


	15. Chapter 15

Karina坐在锈迹斑斑的椅子上，双手被手铐铐在身后，大功率探照灯直直地照过来，几乎要贴上她的脸。

房间很大，像是个水泥浇筑而成的立方体，她迎着强光勉强能看到墙角有两个摄像头，像两只枪口一样遥遥指着自己。没有窗户看不出昼夜变化，按着生物钟估计的话，被抓已经有七个多小时了。

胃里空空的感觉倒还在忍受范围之内，只是口渴得厉害，尤其是在失血之后。

Karina舔舔嘴唇，撕下来一块干皮，用牙齿咬着厮磨。

一个小时足够他们逃出去，两到三个小时足够神盾局调遣人手，乘坐武装直升机从特种兵基地到这里需要一个小时，满打满算五个小时就够杀个回马枪，但救援一直不来，看来她要自己想办法脱身了。

面前的水泥墙上凭空出现了一道门，像是算着她精力耗尽的时间一样，几个人走了进来。

为首的男人穿着象牙色的亚麻立领衬衫，肩上绣着棕榈叶，手腕上蜜蜡手串泛着油汪汪的光。“我的美人儿，你现在看上去真是糟糕。”

Karina抬头，瞳孔在强光刺激下紧紧缩着：“好久不见，Ahmad先生。”

“还在等你的Alpha？”Ahmad在她对面坐下来，面容隐没在白光之中。“我另外安排了一点小节目，他一时半会儿来不了。”

“有节目给我吗？”

“当然，”Ahmad像是在欣赏稀世珍宝一样看着她：“我的老师的巅峰之作，我当然要……好好款待。”

“佐拉？你的老师是佐拉？”

“没错，我的美人儿，我在他的笔记里读到过你——对Alpha信息素免疫的Omega，第四代血清最成功的实验品。他用十年来改造你，对你的记录写满了两个大笔记本，但这都比不上活生生的你对我的诱惑。”Ahmad的眼睛里是直直的迷醉，伸手想去摸Karina的头发，却被她一偏头躲开。他也不生气，收回手摩挲着手串。“这是你最迷人的地方，知道吗？你是一件有灵魂的武器。”

“我花了十几个亿在仿生人武器上，只不过是为了给机械的躯体灌注灵魂，至少让他们能够感受和领悟，成果始终不如意，但当我发现了你的存在，我才知道我努力错了方向。”

“我想要的其实是……把有灵魂的武器变成最强大的，而不是给强大的武器加诸灵魂。”

寒意从脊柱慢慢向上攀爬，Karina咬咬牙，忍住了反胃的冲动。“你说的强大指的是……”

“强化过的骨骼还是难以超出自然对于人类的限制，我打算给你换成机械骨骼，比艾德曼金属更先进的流体合金，能够支持五倍于人类极限的压力和拉力；还有微型芯片，我不打算破坏你的神经元，所以一个就好，装在你的脑桥上，控制电信号刺激，这样你就可以在保持清醒的情况下执行命令。”

Karina牙关咬着，嘴角却勾起：“现在不流行洗脑了吗？”

“当然了，洗脑太费精力了，而且随时都有被唤醒的可能，人的精神是不可靠的，只有物理、生物和化学不会欺骗你。”Ahmad的食指抵在Karina的太阳穴上，“想象一下，一个小小的芯片，用显微镜才看得到，它附着在你的神经细胞上，在合适的时候放出信号，指引你的行动，而你只需要执行……”

“你不再需要什么Alpha的信息素来绑定，你的忠诚将牢牢地绑在计算机上，只需要一串密钥，就可以开启潘多拉的魔盒。这不是很神奇吗？嗯？我的潘多拉？”

Karina看着他，眼神开始闪烁，睫毛颤动着垂下去。

“不要害怕，我做过很多实验，有的实验体挺过来了，最长的活了两个月，但你不一样，你有血清。”Ahmad充满自信，仿佛存活两个月的实验体已经算是成功。“现在来为这个伟大的构想干一杯吗？”

Ahmad抬手，后面的随从就像变魔术一样拿出了一只银酒壶和两只杯子。他先倒了一杯自己一饮而尽，才像是过了瘾一样，看向Karina：“来点吧，我许诺你的好酒……你可还没喝到呢。”

“不了吧，”Karina晃了晃被铐在背后的双手，手铐和椅子背碰撞着发出令人牙酸的响声：“现在不太方便。”

酒液注入杯中，清脆水声在密闭的空间里被放得极大，Ahmad像是没听到她说什么，把满满的酒杯递到她面前。Karina抬头看他，他笑笑：“担心我下药？”

探照灯把她琥珀色的眼睛照得像是要融化，涌流着蜂蜜的泉水让人心醉，Ahmad也忍不住走神。

左手攥住右手拇指，一摁一拉，指骨脱出关节，软绵绵地被压向掌心。

Ahmad端起酒杯喝了一大口，凑过来贴上了她的唇。

右手一点一点挤出手铐，脱臼的骨头在互相摩擦，所幸戴上手铐的时候使了点小伎俩，空间留得足够。

酒液被挤压进她的嘴里，她没拒绝，毕竟接下来是一场恶战，她不想放过难得的补液机会。

左手托着右边的手铐保持姿势，不让它发出响声，右手拇指抵在左手背上将关节复位。

疼痛让她忍不住微微张嘴，一条带着烟草味道的舌头趁机挤了进来。

Ahmad一路突进，正觉得形势喜人，冷不防一记上勾拳打在他的下颌——Karina使了十成力道，Ahmad的牙齿被强行闭合，半截还在跳动的舌头就从两人分开的嘴唇之间掉在了地上，被酒液稀释了的鲜血洒了一地。

男人捂着嘴，瞪大眼睛呜呜嗯嗯的叫唤，几个下属反应过来，围上前去。

抄起椅子利索地抡晕一个，又用椅子背下的空隙挂住一个男人的下颌，反向使力折断了他的颈椎；Karina从两人身上摸出枪——格洛克17，最多能装18发子弹——把另外两个人的脑袋轰开了花。

关于是否要留Ahmad的活口，Karina有几分犹豫，直到空气里的柑橘味道被橡木味道完全取代——这是“不”的意思——她才把还发着烫的枪口抵在Ahmad的额头：“去见你的老师吧！”

这样也好，虽然失去了一些供词，但也少了很多后患。Karina看着弹孔周边被烧焦的皮肤，还是没忍住踹了Ahmad的尸体一脚。

信息素在指引着她撤退，巷道里到处都是追兵，33发子弹很快用尽，两把格洛克发挥余热的方式是被她分别甩到了两个人的脸上。制高点的狙击手被不知何处飞出的子弹击毙，Karina抓紧时间向出口突破，却被一个女性Alpha拦住去路。

“你也是实验品吗？”

对方不回答，抽出匕首向她冲来。

Karina向后折腰，回身的时候把左腕上挂着的手铐握在手里，权当是指虎，挥拳打在Alpha的小腹。对方的肉体似乎并没有经历过多少强化，但不知疼痛、悍不畏死的劲头弥补了物理实力的差距，加上一柄闪着寒光的直刀……

手臂和颈侧多了血痕，后腰的伤口在剧烈动作中崩裂，紧身作战服沁开一片温热。

Karina双腿钳住了对方的腰，她却不顾脊椎的压迫，一门心思想把匕首捅进Karina的心脏，两人在地上交缠着扭打，最终长时间未进食的Karina先撑不住了，手臂松劲的同时身子向上一蹿，匕首没入侧腹；随即她腰肢一拧，挣脱Alpha的压制，把匕首带离了她的手。

把匕首拔出来，血开始往外涌——大概是肾脏或者旁边的静脉，她希望是后者——但深色的作战服完美地掩盖了血迹。

刀到了她的手里，最后被她楔进了Alpha的心脏。

她在血腥味中竭力辨别信息素，橡木混合着柑橘味道断断续续地在迷宫一样的大楼里盘绕，显然也是在艰难地且战且退，但从各个角落飞出来的子弹告诉她，他一直在。

当Ahmad用普通九头蛇据点做掩护的人体实验基地将他们吞没，当轻敌了的复仇者们战略性撤退，当她被守株待兔的Ahmad重重围困，当她以为自己是笼中困兽，是沧海孤岛，他的信息素从通风管道神不知鬼不觉地找了来。

大概是血清的另一个作用，终生标记之后他们可以用信息素进行简单的沟通。一开始他们把这件事当作一个小情趣，譬如在人群中寻找对方，或者同时把子弹打到Sam的靶子上吓他一跳……后来他们开始在作战中使用这个技能，在有无线电通讯的时候或许显得有几分鸡肋，但在Ahmad精明地拆除了她身上所有的“小东西”之后，这种本能的链接成了系在他们身上最后的安全绳。

外面传来螺旋桨的声音，面前的佣兵刚要开枪，就被斜斜飞来的子弹掀掉半个脑壳，Karina立刻把他踹到一边，红红白白的脑浆还是溅上了她的鞋面。

“受伤了？”Bucky看到她的时候把枪往背后一甩，双手扶住她。

“废话，”Karina翻个白眼：“干掉这么多人怎么可能不受伤。”

帮忙清理残兵的队长忙里偷闲插话道：“她的血清是我们之中最好的，很快就会愈合了。”

腹诽队长的缺乏情趣之后，Karina安抚地拍拍Bucky的手臂：“没错，很快就好了。”


	16. Chapter 16

从墓园回来，Bucky坐在沙发上出神。

他身上的西装是新定做的，Steve跟他说Tony要和Pepper结婚，让他准备正装，他虽然对于参加婚礼没什么兴趣，但还是照做了。

婚礼还没正式提上日程，这身衣服倒是在葬礼上先用到了。

上周去量尺寸的时候，裁缝拿着尺子在他身上比划来比划去，Karina坐在对面等他，他张着双臂发愣。他在想，等到他们结婚的时候，是不是也会是这样？他定西装，她试婚纱，然后在大镜子前面为对方整理领带或者头纱。

她会想要穿婚纱的吧？

按惯例结婚这件事应该男人先开口，但是谁也不敢在没谱的时候贸然求婚，Karina看上去对现状十分满意，他拿不准她到底有没有结婚的打算。至于婚礼在哪里办、请什么人、用什么花……或许都要等Karina来拍板决定。

她一直在低头看手机，他可以看到她手机上是短信的界面。

“你在和谁聊天？”

裁缝终于放下了尺子，来往短信已经攒了一大串。

“一个同事。”

“神盾局的？”Bucky瞄了一眼名字，“Joe？是beta？”

“不，alpha。”Karina把手机锁屏，装进兜里。“以前帮过我不少忙。”

“那现在呢？”

“关系还不错，随便聊聊天。”Karina笑起来，“怎么了你？”

吃醋了呗，还能怎么了。不过他当然不可能承认，出自本能的保护欲和占有欲总是令他看上去过于有侵略性，他必须为她留足自由的空间。

但他最后还是问出了傻问题：“他知道你已经被标记了吗？”

话音未落他就后悔了，对着Karina冷掉的脸色又觉得有点委屈，道歉的话就怎么也说不出来。

让自己的Omega完全属于自己的欲望是写在Alpha基因里的，像是雄兽之间的排斥和相互攻击，这没办法改变；他缺席了这么久，数十年的空白总是让他觉得不安，总想要把她再握紧一点点，再拉近一点点，但他又不愿让她不高兴。

过去的这一周里，Karina不在他视线范围内的时间越来越多，有的时候还会专程往神盾局跑。有次她睡着了，床头柜上的手机亮了起来，是Steve的消息。

Bucky溜出去给Steve打电话：“你找她干嘛？”

Steve沉吟片刻：“她没跟你说？”

“说什么？”

“嗯……没什么。”Steve做贼心虚似的挂了电话。

这下好了，她有事宁愿和Steve说，都不和他说。

他们需要沟通，但Karina忙得不见人影，少有的共处时间里，Bucky又老是觉得自己还没有想好要怎么说。机会一次一次错过去，直到前天，炸弹提前爆炸了，他正在往外护送人质，只能看着她消失在火海里。

搜救持续了整整24个小时，他们几乎将现场的灰烬都筛了一遍，只找到了她绑在大腿外侧的军刀，和一些难辨归属的骨骼碎片。

Karina不信教，没有亲人，也不是军人，只有几个复仇者出席了她的葬礼，把一个小盒子埋在了墓穴里。

盒子里有烧断了尼龙绑带的军刀，一条裙子，两支口红和一只耳坠。另一只耳坠被Bucky捏在手心里，金质的钩子太软，被捏得变了形，还是没有给他足够的疼痛，没有让他足够清醒。

Bucky从头到尾都有种不真实感，好像整件事情都跟他没什么关系。直到现在他回到家，坐在沙发上，看到靠垫的一角挂了一根长长的头发，茶几上她的杯子里还有半杯陈茶，垃圾桶里有擦过口红的化妆棉。

她无处不在，但她又不复存在，这比剧烈的爆炸、无望的搜救和仓促的葬礼都要难。

喧嚣让他恍惚，房间里的安静有着更为沉重的回响，像是逐渐停跳的心脏，积了一汪凝固的血。他终于犹豫着醒过来，意识到这种最容易发生在他们身上、他却从未想过的事就已经是结局。

而他们竟用最后一星期来冷战。


	17. Chapter 17

时近晚秋，德黑兰的雨多了起来，细细密密的雨水把墙面上附着的尘土冲掉，把门头上的牌子洗得发亮： **德黑兰赛马俱乐部** 。

男人把这一行字默默念了一遍，开门下车，等在门口的服务生撑开伞为他挡雨。

室内的装潢有点过时，但可以看出当时用的都是好材料，被精心养护着，反倒显出一种不合时宜的矜贵。

男人拿出一张卡片，服务生恭敬地接过去，在电梯按钮下面刷了一下，写着“B3”的按钮自动点亮。

“姓名？”地下三层入口上方的摄像头转过来对准他的脸，淡淡红光扫过他的眼睛。

“Emir Ahmad（埃米尔·艾哈迈德）。”

虹膜校验完毕，厚重门扇向两边无声滑开，服务生没跟来，只有他一个人的脚步声在长廊回响。

“如果我是你，Hayat（哈娅特）”男人说，“我一定会在走廊里放一辆平衡车。”

扬声器里传来被他称作Hayat的女人的声音：“如果我是你，我一定会抓住这个机会锻炼一下身体。”

Emir拍拍自己的小肚子：“这是成功男人的标志。”

Hayat轻轻笑了一声，没再说话。

“5号纯血种怎么样了？”Emir终于走到了总控室，推门进来，一屁股坐在门口的沙发上。

天气已经转凉，室内的冷气仍然开得呼呼作响，他走了几步，出了点薄汗，骤然被风一吹，激得打了个哆嗦。

Hayat穿着实验服，脖子上挂着护目镜，正在盯着左边的副屏抄录数据，抬头看了一眼中间的监视屏：“……排异反应有点严重，再观察十五分钟，如果还不行就得注射硫唑嘌呤。”

标号为“5”的屏幕上，一个被拘束带捆在椅子上的人正在剧烈挣扎，脖子下、手臂上青筋乱跳，像是有什么东西在他皮下游动。

“这回怎么是你来了？”Hayat转过来，束着的黑发在背后甩起，“你哥哥呢？”

“死了，碰上了硬茬子，被人连窝端了。”

“现在感觉怎么样？又成了第一顺位继承人，是不是很开心？”

Emir摆摆手：“你这话说的，好像是我杀的人一样？我是想让他死，但是现在还不到时候。他死了轻松了，我还得去应付那群长老们。——对了，13号怎么样了？”

“死了。”

“死了？”Emir跳起来，瞪着一脸无所谓的女人，“你怎么回事？长老还等着要……”

女人倒是完全不怕他：“我是不是说过手术只有三成把握？长老当时是不是也点头了？”

Emir语塞，Hayat乘胜追击：“你们不会是觉得，Alpha改Omega就像是把面包切条缝那么简单吧？今天做完手术明天就能送到他床上？”说着她拿出一卷试验记录册，甩到沙发上：“自己看去。”

密密匝匝的术语和数据Emir哪里看得懂？只能装模作样翻了两页，直接掀到最后的死亡证明，照片上是一张白得发青的少年面容，脸颊瘦得脱了相，浅金色的头发被血和汗腻成一绺一绺的，完全不见曾经的俊俏。

“这我可怎么跟长老解释？”Emir满脸愁容。

“那就不关我事了。”

与此同时，伊朗南部的阿巴斯港，一个围着头巾的少年登上了驶向迪拜的渡船。

下了船，被几个穿西装的人接上车，他才敢摘掉头巾，露出浅金色的头发。他被带去见一群人，和他说话的是一个叫Natasha的红发女Alpha，阿拉伯语带点口音，不过他能听懂。

“德黑兰赛马俱乐部，她在那里，我也是从那里逃出来的。”少年拿出一枚硬币放在桌上。

Natasha拿起硬币，发现背面贴着一枚芯片。

“……所以你们到现在才告诉我。”电话那头Bucky的声音闷闷的。

“Karina说她要自己告诉你，”Steve说，“我们还以为你知道。”

“这个计划是什么时候定的？”

“上上周的周末。”

Bucky大概算了算，正好是去做西装之前。

Karina不可能真的不告而别，Bucky一个激灵窜起来去找那件西装，四处摸摸，从胸前的口袋里摸出一张小纸条： **Put on your costume, darling, the show has begun.**

雨还在下，后院的马场里积了薄薄一层水，细绒绒的枯草在水面上露出几点草尖儿，马房里赛马们恹恹地嚼着饲草，响鼻声被雨幕圈在屋里，显得愈发沉闷。

真正的赛马们都在别处，在没人听得到他们嘶吼与尖叫的地下，在通向厄尔布尔什山脉的甬道尽头，在束缚带与冰冷轮床之间，在手术刀和焚尸炉之间。

Hayat把Emir轰走，去“病房”转了一圈。大部分“赛马”的情况都还算是稳定，隔着玻璃看看就可以；刚注射过免疫抑制剂的5号正在发热，Hayat穿好防护服，刷了手，进去给他打了一针集落刺激因子。针头没入皮肤的触感让他从昏沉灼热的梦境中醒过来，用烧得发红的眼睛死死盯着Hayat：“我会杀了你们所有人。”

她笑了笑：“好啊，我等着。”

Hayat回到主控室，翻开记录册，看到5号的出生日期时忍不住在心里算了算——他还不到16岁。自己16岁的时候在想什么呢？好像已经被周而复始无休无止的体能训练、格斗训练、间谍训练和针对Omega本能的“治疗”完全驯化，又好像是从来没有考虑过挣脱枷锁的可能。

枷锁到底在哪儿？好像只有摸到笼子边缘的时候才会发觉它的存在。

她到底想要什么？好像只有暂时离开他的时候才能冷静地思考。

得寸进尺是人类的本性，她得到的越多，就想得越多，曾经一点细枝末节的柔和都能被她百般回味，后来他们离散、重聚、交心、标记，紧紧地绑在了一起，她又逐渐陷入自我怀疑。

感情，要说和信息素、热潮期这些东西完全分离，在这个世界上几乎不可能。任何信任、依赖、温柔乃至安全感都可以说是信息素营造出的、适宜繁衍的精神氛围，她不想称之为“假象”，但她不得不承认，很多时候她感觉到自己的腺体在代替大脑做决策。

她完整连贯的记忆始于14岁，之后的大半个世纪几乎从未脱离过对他的依赖，哪怕当时他人在冷冻舱里，她只能在靠着铁门在地上坐一小会儿。因此当他对她缺乏安全感的时候，她并不会生气，而是下意识地开始质疑自己。

这是个足够负责任的决定吗？

我真的爱他吗？

我能给他足够的信心、让他对我们的未来抱有期待吗？

……

Hayat拉开桌下的小冰箱，拿出一支针剂，把红色的液体推进手臂静脉里。

后颈腺体传来酸痛，小腹像是被打了几十拳，她清晰地感受到自己的心率在剧烈波动，呼吸也开始不稳，只能弓着腰趴在桌上咬牙忍着。

过了二十多分钟，疼痛减缓，她试了试自己的脉搏，已经稳定到了一个较低的水平。

她现在是德黑兰赛马俱乐部的首席兽医Hayat，一个有着血柚味信息素的女性beta。


	18. Chapter 18

Hayat是个假名，Egret是个代号，Karina Jones是当时登记信息的时候随便取的，再向前回溯，她不记得生下她的那个女人有没有给她起个正儿八经的名字。三个名字，每个都是她，但每个又都不是她，她有的时候会困扰于自己是谁，随即又坦然地承认自己谁都不是。正因为她没有身份，所以在不同的角色里穿梭对她来说毫无阻碍，她入戏很快，却又不至于真的共情，抽离角色的时候绝不拖泥带水。

女医生这个角色的挑战性不算很高。从先前的情报来看，德黑兰赛马俱乐部里当家作主的另有其人，既不是Ahmad兄弟俩，也不是看似智力担当的Hayat，而是一个被称为“导师”的人。Hayat只能执行命令，而没有做决策的权力。

神盾局追着九头蛇和Ahmad家族跑到了中东，盯上了德黑兰赛马俱乐部，那个在幕后掌控全局的人却迟迟不出现，数次行动都只捞到一些小鱼小虾。Fury打算放弃，她却犹豫着说“我再试试 ”。

严格来说她并不足以称为“孤身犯险”，Natasha带着后援守在迪拜，她也给自己留了后路，至今最为惊险的可能就是那场用于遮掩的爆炸。真正的Hayat被神盾局来来回回审了好几次，所知道的东西早就被掏空了，而她在爆炸之前就换上伪装，混在人质群里全身而退。

从Bucky身边经过的时候，他看了她一眼，却没有认出来这个裹着头巾的黑发女人。

德黑兰赛马俱乐部总共有六层，地上两层小楼是伪装用的马具店和马术培训教室，地下还有四层，用重重加密的通道与藏在山体之中的实验室相连。Hayat的权限只到地下三层，通往地下四层的门需要一道随时发生变化的电子密钥。

她要做的就是拿到那道密钥。 

头顶通风系统发出轻细的“嗡嗡”声，Hayat翻了几页操作手册，打了个哈欠。

常规操作包括肢体改造、γ射线照射实验、胚胎基因编辑和一些来自家族长老的定制服务，比如把他豢养的小宠物从Alpha改造成Omega。原先的计划里，她要完全模拟Hayat的行为方式，完全听从赞助者Ahmad家族的指示，但是当那个金发的孩子在手术台上透过氧气面罩看向她、用因为麻醉药物而无力的手指抓住她的手时，她不知道怎么就心软了。

她知道自己意气用事带来的风险，但还是打开笼子放走了濒死的金丝雀。

金丝雀成了信使，带着开启地下三层的密钥飘洋过海。虽然她有更加稳妥的方式，但是或许这样就能够说服Natasha和她自己，她的心慈手软并非毫无意义。

据正牌Hayat说，俱乐部的负责人每个季度会来视察一次，算来也就该是这几天了。她又一次检查记录册、病房和装在地下四层入口处的密码复刻探针，最后看向重重玻璃墙面上反射出来的她自己——黑发黑眸，脸色苍白，有淡淡的黑眼圈，被厚厚的镜片挡住倒也不太显眼；脸稍微有点水肿，嘴唇没什么血色，还有一层干皮，完全就是个在实验室里忙得没黑没白的科研狗。

原本打算故意熬夜，刚巧这几天睡得确实不好，白天昏昏沉沉，晚上躺在床上又难以入睡，折腾了几夜就弄假成真了。细想起来，这种不适是从首次注射用于伪装Beta的药物之后开始的，查了血常规，一切指标都正常，也没什么大碍，就拖到了现在。

又打了个哈欠，她翻阅手册的动作突然停下，坐着愣了一会儿，去化验室给自己抽了一管血，放在了仪器上。

HCG值89.7.

她怀孕了。

Bucky和她都以为，在她的Omega生理波动被抑制时，她是无法怀孕的，毕竟性激素的充分交换是成功受孕的重要前提，而她的性激素浓度几乎为零，所以也没有做什么安全措施。她没有和Bucky讨论过孩子的事情，他们甚至还没有认真地对未来进行规划，时间对于他们来说只是不断累加的数字，他们大可不必像普通人类那样赶着结婚生子。

只是这个孩子来得太不是时候。

如果算上她怀孕的确切时间，其实是她这趟卧底任务太不是时候。

用于抑制Omega信息素、伪装Beta信息素的药剂显然不能再用，之前的种种不适大概都是孩子对于药剂的抗议，这样一来暴露身份的可能性大大增加，她不能继续留在这里了。Hayat藏在桌面下的手握着硬币大小的通讯器，正在犹豫不决，挂在墙上的电话响了起来。

电话那头是Emir的声音：“快准备一下，导师今天下午过来视察。”

“好的。”Hayat应了一声，揣在实验服里的手松开，通讯器掉在了衣兜最底下，分明没什么重量，却像是扯着她整个人往下坠落。

“导师”在病房和实验室里转悠的时候，Hayat一直在打量他。

中等个头，一身巫师一样的宽大黑袍，头上戴着个怪模怪样的摩托车头盔，面罩是深色树脂，看不清里面的面容；走路看上去很稳健，说话的声音却嘶哑难听，有时还带着奇怪的变调，语气语调和措辞方式更像是一个高龄老人。他双手都戴着手套，领子很高看不到喉结，身形完全隐藏在黑袍之下，怪不得真正的Hayat也不知道这位“导师”到底是男是女是老是少。

看了一圈，“导师”对于Hayat的工作表示基本满意，摆摆手让Emir他们留下，自己上电梯去往地下四层。Hayat不动声色地跟了上去，跟在“导师”身边的黑衣人伸手拦她，“导师”却摇摇头：“让她也一起来吧。”

Hayat站在电梯最外侧，微垂着头，尽量控制自己不要去看闪烁着微弱红光的复刻探针；“导师”站在她身后，离她只有半步之遥。

她的各种感官都被血清增强过，这个距离应该足够她听到“导师”的心跳和呼吸声，但身后一片寂静，什么声音都没有。


	19. Chapter 19

“我们的一位老朋友回来了，”暗哑的声音在Hayat身后响起，“你可能还没见过他。”

电梯门打开，感应灯次第亮起，在水磨石地面上堆积着白雾一样的光团。地下四层比三层宽敞得多，没有狭长的走廊，只有一间实验室、一间空房间，中间是一道墙。

“来见见他。”“导师”把两边的灯都打开，Hayat和“老朋友”隔着一堵玻璃墙对上视线——他被铐在椅子上，肩膀处的作战服破了个口子，露出里面的血痕；他的头发留得有些长了，低着头的时候垂下来挡住了半张脸，只露出下颌和发白的嘴唇。

“导师”上前敲了敲玻璃，像是在逗弄动物园的猴子，那人抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛直直地看着他们，又好像什么都没看到。

“怎么样？”

Hayat用力扯断黏连的眼神，露出一个拘谨的微笑：“这是实验对象吗？”

“以前是，后来逃走了。”“导师”的声音缺少正常人该有的语调波动，Hayat却从中读出了一丝阴狠的嘲讽。“你知道的，我们最讨厌逃跑的‘赛马’。”

“是的，我知道。”Hayat的手在衣兜里攥紧，“接下来有什么安排？”

“重新洗脑，试一下脑桥芯片植入，”“导师”顿了一下，Hayat立刻点头表示自己在听。“他被改造的次数太多了，效果不一定好，简单实验一下就应用到新对象身上吧。”

“导师”一边交代一边往外走，Hayat小跑几步跟上他的步伐：“可是，可是5号还没有准备好……”

“那就让他准备好。”

“导师”似乎对于这位“老朋友”格外上心，以至于破天荒地在赛马俱乐部停留了好几天。

5号实验体的体征又反复了几次，逐渐趋于平稳；芯片的程序也很快完成，取代他原本记忆的“脚本”里，他是一个来自罗马尼亚的孤儿，十几岁的时候被Hydra招募，经受训练成为顶级杀手——没有过去，没有未来，只有冷冰冰的现在。

“导师”在此驻扎，守卫变得严密，走到哪里都有人盯着她，Hayat几乎找不到机会向外传递信息。更令人焦躁的是，最后一次注射的信息素抑制剂即将失效，孕期激素紊乱将会带来无法控制的信息素溢出，如果在这个时候暴露身份，前功尽弃倒是小事，她和Bucky都将命悬一线。

解剖盘里放着三支玻璃针管，随着推车前进相互碰撞，发出清脆的“叮当”声。

红茶被冰水稀释成渐变的浅褐色，冰块漂在顶上，随着液面摇晃敲打着玻璃杯壁，叮当作响。她贪凉，一年四季离不开冰饮，他有心劝阻，所有的话被她冰冷柔软的唇堵了回去。

走廊两边站着荷枪实弹的九头蛇士兵，Hayat看了一眼，对方就示威一般地拉了一下枪栓。

枪栓“咔哒”一响。

“TKB-022，7.62毫米步枪弹，30发。”

“咔哒。”

“加利尔突击步枪，7.62毫米步枪弹，50发。”

“咔哒。”

“AUG突击步枪，5.56毫米步枪弹，30发或42发。”

“射速？”

“680至800发每分。”

“射程？”

“450到600米。”

alpha教官把上了膛的AUG步枪塞到她手里，却没有去掉她的眼罩。“开枪。”

伸向眼罩的手被他捉住，他冷冷地重复命令：“开枪。”

声音在空旷的射击训练场里来回折返，直到声波完全消散，她才举枪射击，子弹在一片黑暗中击中了人形靶的头部，那里已经有了一个深深的凹痕。

走廊像是黏糊糊的口香糖，被沸腾的情绪拉得无限长。小牛皮鞋子的硬根“哒哒”地留下足迹，她能感觉到守卫的注意力和枪口都聚焦在她身上。

她一开始不会穿高跟鞋，舞自然跳得不好，和她搭档的伯劳被她踩脚踩得恼火，扔下她自己走了。她自己架着手臂独自练习，直到十点钟断电，音乐停了，练功房陷入黑暗，她才看到门边站着的他。

窗外雪原反射着银白的光，空荡荡的练功房只有脚步的回声，她还是找不准节奏，他却巧妙地避开了错误的步伐，将她带回正轨。顺时针旋转，裙摆散开，紧接着又是一个逆时针的旋转，布料被离心力甩回来，裹紧了她的大腿。

没有音乐，她却在脚步声中找到了韵律，像是呼吸和心跳，像是时钟的指针在“哒哒”地走，她却不知道那是倒计时。

“你什么时候学的跳舞？”

Alpha愣了一下，眼睛垂下去：“忘了。”

“怎么有三支针剂？”

Hayat推推眼镜，露出一个“Nerd式”微笑：“一支诱导剂，两只强效镇定剂，我——我不知道他用多大剂量合适，就多准备了一点。”

“导师”看了一眼5毫升的针管：“普通人2毫升，他大概7.5到8.75毫升就够了。芯片呢？”

Hayat把芯片连同读取装置一并递过去，他插上电脑把程序仔细看了一遍，才交还给她。

“你的手在抖吗？”

黑发女人握紧了读取盘：“我第一次做这个手术，有点紧张。”

“不用紧张，”“导师”哼了一声，大概是在笑，“我会在一边协助你的。”

迪拜，神盾局临时基地。

“密钥破解得怎么样了？”

Tony Stark被队长晃醒，迷迷糊糊地瞅了一眼屏幕：“79%了。”

“四天还不到80%？”队长有些焦躁，“我不是要催促你，我只是觉得快要来不及了。”

“别担心，老冰棍，”Tony揉揉眼睛，“Recoding比Decoding快多了，过了80%很快就会好。”

“还要多久？”

“大概一个小时？”

“特攻队已就位。”通讯频道传来Clinton的声音，“目标：德黑兰赛马俱乐部。”


	20. Chapter 20

麻醉剂起效需要七分钟，消毒室一次只能进一个人，每次消毒用时四分钟。

Hayat穿着手术服，带着口罩和护目镜，却故意在兜帽接缝留了个小口子，现在那里正在飘出蜂蜜的甜味。

导师在消毒室里，Bucky躺在手术台上，眼睛无神地半睁着，对她的“暗号”毫无反应。

他们肯定又给他洗了脑，头顶上有监控，Hayat不敢有什么大动作，眼皮安分地低垂着，口罩下面却已是咬牙切齿。

后援攻进来不知道要多久，若暴露得早了，等不到救兵，两个人——加上肚子里没成型的胚胎，勉强算三个——都要折在这里。但眼下Bucky甚至没有从“待命状态”恢复过来，到时候她带着一个大累赘更跑不掉。

消毒室的气流声减弱，导师的消毒程序快要结束，Hayat万般无奈之下，放开了信息素的闸门。

甘甜香味像是一枚无声引爆的炸弹，填充了手术室的每个角落，Bucky眼皮颤了颤，往上撩开，梗着脖子，挣扎着要回头看她。

气流声戛然而止，感应门滑开，导师进了手术室，还是那一身黑袍，在全白的布景中格外扎眼。

Hayat左手摁着麻醉气体面罩，藏在身侧的右手将一柄手术刀握在手心。

“导师……”

“把刀放下。”

“我不知道您在说什么。”

“Egret，我知道是你，我们谈谈。”

导师朝着监控录像打了个手势，摄录指示灯就熄灭了。Hayat凝神听听，外面也没有守兵的脚步声。

“你现在为神盾局工作？他也是？”导师走近，Hayat左脚后撤，把握着刀的右手，连同右半边身体让到了前面。“你爱上了他。”

他问了前两个显而易见的事实，却将一个无法论证的命题变成了陈述句。

Omega执拗地捏着刀片，抿着嘴唇不做声。

“我不想伤害你，Egret，”导师朝着她摊开双手，黑手套里空空如也。“我爱你，你是我最完美的孩子，一个父亲会伤害自己的女儿吗？”

“你不是我的父亲。”

“我不是的话，谁是呢？罗马尼亚的某个苦力工人吗？花了几十列伊嫖了你老妈，然后就有了你？他会这样爱你吗？”导师嘲讽的笑声在头盔里嗡嗡地回响，“他会像我这样慷慨地为你花钱吗？——他一辈子都没见过那么多钱！”

“可是我不想这样。”

“那你想要什么？你想在罗马尼亚的贫民窟里长大，然后继承你老妈的窑 | 子生意？还是你想每个月发一次情，每次发情都会变成一条撅着屁股求别人操 | 你的狗？”

Egret在八十年代末才重新踏上罗马尼亚的土地，旧城被夷为平地，承载了又圈禁着她童年时代的那个小房子也没了，更不必提在毒 | 品和尘埃中打滚的女人。她知道幼年的记忆总会有几分夸大，又每每疑心那些喜怒哀乐或许还是有迹可循——她的生母在“做生意”的间隙穿上衣服走出来，和她并排坐在门槛上晒太阳。家里无食无水，恩客给的钱也不多，肚子饿得要命，两个人都是，但两个人都不说话，只坐在那里，看着一轮夕阳掉进蚁窟似的城市里去。

大概是那时年纪小，她回想起来的时候，总觉得太阳光像是岩浆似的在地上淌，日轮大得过分，而那个对她动辄打骂的女人，有着一双在余晖中闪闪发光的棕色眼睛。

“不。”她说，“我会成为更好的人，但不是以这种方式。”

导师不置可否，转而把目光投向曾经的冬日战士。

“其实他已经没有用了，”他掀开麻醉面罩，打量着沉睡中的“资产”。“但对你来说不是。”

“他是钓我的诱饵？”

“是的，失联之后，我追踪不到你的消息，直到Khalid Ahmad那件事，或者在更早之前，纽约市东郊的实验室被发现的时候，我才又找到你。我没料到，我们两个竟然想到一块儿去了。”导师叹了口气，“我很想你。”

“想我做什么？”

“我们需要新的Omega士兵，所以需要一个优秀的Omega前辈来做教官。”

“你还想祸害多少人？”

“祸害？怎么能叫祸害呢？我让他们克服生理缺陷，不再被欲望奴役，可以像Alpha和Beta一样做出成就，这难道不是在拯救他们吗？”导师拔高声音，带着夸张的疑惑和委屈，“除了这里，Omega还能在哪里找到平等待遇？”

Egret想说不是这样的，声音却哽在了喉咙里。

“他们对你好吗，我的孩子？”

Alpha同事打量货物似的眼神，在她的身躯上逡巡，恨不得把她拎起来称称斤两；

想出外勤却每每被Coulson拒绝，只能坐在文书堆里，如笼中困兽；

邮箱里精准投放的试管婴儿广告，被称为“Omega好帮手”的高级拖把，电视上捧着孕肚的Omega笑得甜腻腻，现实中又热销着掩盖Omega信息素的除味剂；

成功了，靠的是以色侍人，失败了，就是理所当然，软弱了，就顺理成章成为暴力犯罪受害者，强硬些，又会被说刻薄乖戾不讨喜。不管是医生还是律师，人们只能看到一张脸，Omega说什么不重要，重要的是要从柔软红润的嘴唇中说出来，Omega想什么不重要，重要的是要从大而明亮的眼睛里透出来，仿佛Alpha是买主而他们是商品，仿佛他们生出来就是为了被赏玩。

Egret心脏跳得飞快，像是有一把小锤子在敲击她的胸骨，要由内而外把她破开。

“……No。”

“那他呢？”导师压低声音，似乎怕惊醒了谁。“他让你过得更好了吗？”

Egret刚张开嘴，又被导师打断：“先别急着给我答案，好好想想……他是被洗脑的，至少有个曾经的战斗英雄身份，你呢？”

“他手上有很多人命，难道你的就少了吗？”

“他还能以受害者自居，你又能怪谁呢？”

“你将如何走到阳光下？神盾局新特工的Omega伴侣？或者改邪归正的九头蛇？”

“还是你想要一辈子躲在暗处？连同你的伴侣一起？”

Egret的胸膛剧烈起伏，却听不到她的呼吸声。

“回来吧，”导师向她伸出手，“你不属于那里。”

Omega的手指揪紧了手术服的衣襟，衣襟下她的心脏怦怦直跳，还有一颗心脏在她的小腹跳动，两颗心脏此起彼伏地收缩又舒张，透过胎盘交换着黏稠冰冷的血。

“我们可以把他也留下，”导师再往天枰上加了一颗砝码，“你想要，那就给你，不是战斗英雄或者神盾局特工，只是你的Alpha。”

Egret垂下眼睛，看到她的Alpha昏迷着，嘴唇微抿，眼角有细微的笑纹。

“不，”她说，“我不想留下他。”

导师对此并不在意：“那就算了，你留下就行。”

外面传来脚步声，伴随着枪声和各种语言的叫喊。

导师下意识地偏过头，往门口看了一眼，趁着他分神的瞬间，Egret就将手术刀抵上了他的咽喉。

“不，我们都不会留下。”


	21. Chapter 21

Karina把导师的头盔掀了，露出他满是伤痕的脸。

男性Omega的身体千疮百孔，像是打了无数不同颜色的补丁，隆起的瘢痕组织如同蚯蚓盘绕在裸露出来的皮肤上，有的已经呈浅褐色，有的还是新鲜的嫩粉色。几十年间他已经面目全非无数次，索性不再以真面貌示人，唯有一双眼睛能让老熟人认出他来。

突然变强的光线让他眯起眼睛，横在颈侧的匕首毫不留情地压出血痕，他却咧开嘴露出一个笑容：“你长大了。”

欣慰里带着点被抛在后面的失落，就好像他真的是Karina的父亲一样。

“是的，我长大了，”Karina一边说着，一边把他身上的武器和通讯装置卸下来。“不那么好骗了。”

“我从未想过要骗你。”导师无奈地叹气，“那个世界没有你的容身之所，早点回来能少受点委屈。况且你的Alpha现在不清醒，你带着他……”

一个黑影罩住了他：“托你的福，我好得很。”

Karina抬眸和Bucky对个眼神，知道他神志清楚就放下心来，又不免隐隐担心他到底什么时候醒的，刚才的对话听进去几成。

Bucky的睫毛颤了一下，垂下眼帘错开视线，抬手把“导师”劈晕，两人带着俘虏按照事先定下的路线且战且退，很快就与援军会和。

神盾局特工接手战俘，上了第一架起飞的武装直升机，巨大的螺旋桨把雨丝搅成一团水雾，连带着整栋建筑、整座城市和整片天空都沉在灰白色的烟云里。Karina站在门前，数周以来的经历在与现实碰撞之后成了渐褪的虚影，骤然放松之后一种隐约的不安冒出头来。

“实验室都检查过了吗？”

神盾局的人点头：“四间有人，已经送上另一架运输机了。”

四间……

“你当时为什么……”Bucky突然开口：“就那么走了？”

当时种种思虑，现在看来竟矫情得说不出口，尤其是在“导师”的逼问中将过去现在和未来捋了一遍之后，Karina意识到自己根本放不下这一切，尽管它并非尽善尽美。

“就当是激素紊乱造成的情绪波动好了。”她耸耸肩。“很抱歉我没有控制住自己。”

“什么？”

“你可以开始想名字了，准爸爸。”

“你怀……”

“砰！砰！”

枪声，然后是子弹的破空声。小口径手枪，两颗子弹，瞄准了她的胸腹，但没有考虑风速，所以落点会在她的肩膀和侧腰……脑子里飞快计算，躲避的动作却比她想象中要慢许多，Bucky抓着她的手臂狠狠一拽，她踉跄一步，摔在他身上。

一颗子弹落了空，另一颗贴着她的手臂过去，只是一道擦伤，吸水性极好的白大褂却将血痕放大到扎眼的地步。

Karina捂着手臂支起身子，看到楼顶上一个竭力奔跑的小小身影。

Bucky已经和神盾局特工一样举起了枪，但他并不是在防守，而是已经开始认真地瞄准。

“别开枪。”Karina伸手把他的枪管压下来，“抓活的。”

“他想杀你。”Bucky的眼睛从瞄准镜前移开，有几分恼怒。

“他以为我也是他们的人，”Karina安抚地摸摸Bucky的肩膀，“他也是实验对象。”

和他们当年一样。

只需要一个对视他们就明白了对方的意思，Bucky把子弹退膛，拉着Karina退到了交火区边缘。

“我们的睡美人今天居然提前结束了战斗。”一直监控着战场的Tony看到守着Karina寸步不离的Bucky，调侃了一句。

Bucky认真回答道：“她怀孕了。”

对讲频道里安静了一秒，随即爆发出此起彼伏的欢呼和怪叫，虽然Karina没戴耳麦听不到他们交谈，但远远看到大家突然加快的动作——比如Natasha一脚踹断了一个士兵的下颌，或者Clint开始三支五支地往外射箭，就知道他们有点兴奋过头。

“男孩还是女孩？”Tony饶有兴趣地问。

“女孩。”Bucky非常笃定。

Karina扯扯他：“才一个多月，还看不出来是男孩女孩。”

如果是个儿子，很有可能不是个省心的主儿。Bucky想到自己小时候三天不打上房揭瓦的熊样儿，就已经开始觉得头大。

“就是女孩。”Bucky笃定*2。

Karina争不过他，只能寄希望于复仇者们都有点基本生理常识，不要信了Bucky的胡扯八道。

等到复仇者们非常自然地用“她”来称呼那个还没成型的胚胎时，Karina才发现自己高估了他们。

又或者是低估了他们对Bucky的信任？谁知道呢。

回到纽约之后，Karina作为证人之一，参与了对“导师”进行的秘密审判，把带出来的部分资料移交给负责5号实验体的技术员， 又抽空和被她偷偷放走、后来在Natasha的帮助下移民美国的13号见了一面，刚刚闲下来能歇两天，早孕反应就给她表演了一个“虽会迟到但不缺席”。

“我……我走了。”Bucky站在房门边上，回头望着窝在沙发上的Karina，伸出去要关门的手就有几分犹豫。

Karina个子虽高，但骨架纤细，在沙发角落里缩着只有小小一团。她这几天在Alpha信息素的安抚下睡眠好了很多，眼下乌青消了，肤色却还是略显苍白，泛红的眼眶就格外醒目。

“你注意安全。”Karina感觉自己十分割裂，脑子里明明清楚这只是日常任务而已，对自家Alpha来说约等于出门撒个欢儿，没什么难度也没什么危险，时间也不长只需要一两天，但感受着他离自己远去，信息素的纽带在空气中越拉越长、越扯越细直至断掉，心里就有种说不上来的委屈。为了激素紊乱把他强留在家里，似乎有点小题大做，说不定又会刺激出Bucky的过度保护欲，所以她努力假装出一切正常的样子，想着等他出了门，就立刻找一件他穿过没洗的衣服来抱着。

殊不知Bucky此时也是十分割裂——被时光遗忘的Omega穿着纯色的睡衣裤，头发松松地编了个辫子，粉黛未施的脸上是一双盈着泪泛着红的大眼睛，“I NEED YOU”已经明明白白写在眼神里，偏要绷着脸不吭声，和当年那个一股子倔劲儿的小姑娘一模一样。

她可以照顾自己，你这是在过度保护。——一个声音说。

但她需要我。——另一个声音说。

她不需要，你早就知道的。

她只是不承认而已。

在他纠结的时候，兜里电话响了。

“……我们觉得……你可能还是……”留在家里比较好？

Steve的欲言又止被Bucky果断截住：“那就这么定了。”

他推门进去，Karina正从柜子里往外扒拉衣服，见他去而复返竟有些做贼心虚：“怎么又回来了？”

“那边人手够了。”Bucky小心地揽着Omega的腿弯把人抱起来，顺便一脚把衣柜抽屉踢了回去。“你想找什么？等下我来找。”

Karina愣了愣，搂着他的腰蹭了几下，发出满足的喟叹：“现在用不着了。”


	22. Chapter 22

孕期过了前三个月，早孕反应的影响慢慢消失，Karina的激素水平回归正常，肚子开始显出隆起的形状。到了第五个月，胎动愈发频繁，她夜里总是醒，就和Bucky商量了分房睡。夜里睡眠不足，白天精神就不好，加上孕期本就嗜睡，她一天里睡觉的时间能占十七八个小时，Bucky只有三餐前后能在她身边呆上一会儿，于是往家跑得更频繁，复仇者们本就关心这对准父母，现在见不到人更得议论。

“我那天碰见Karina了，在神盾局。”Clint说着，往嘴里送了一勺甜玉米，“她看上去脸色不太好。”

Tony不以为意：“不是说晚上休息不好么？”

“我只是觉得有点奇怪，”作为在场唯一一个有孩子的人，Clint自认为还是很有发言权的。“我家Lora当年怀孩子的时候，好像没有这么辛苦，特别是到后来，整个人的状态越发地好，容光焕发那种。”

Natasha抬头看了他一眼，他又补充道：“当然，也有可能是因为孩子的性别不同，我听说怀女孩就是会使母亲的皮肤变好。”

Steve从头到尾都没说话，Natasha看了他一眼，在他错开视线的瞬间就知道他有所隐瞒。

女特工的眼神一直没再离开Steve，他端着盘子起身时，她也跟了上去，两人走到厨房，非常默契地掩上门，又打开水龙头，用水声遮掩谈话的声音。

“什么情况？”

Steve把空盘子放进水槽，手臂撑着台面，无声地叹了口气：“Karina想让对Bucky的审判提前进行。”

“冬日战士”在过去的几十年间杀死了很多美国公民，制造过多起恐怖袭击，一场审判在所难免。他们都心知肚明，但又避而不谈，直到听到锋刃嗡鸣才惊觉达摩克里斯之剑已近在咫尺，而Karina竟还想要斩断那根悬着利剑的马鬃，让它即刻坠落。

“她在和谁谈？”

“Coulson和Fury，主要是Coulson。”

“她有什么筹码？”

Steve摇摇头：“这我不知道，她没和我说太多。”

“她有什么要求？”

“第一，审判提前，从十一月提前到七月；第二，从秘密审判改为公开审判，允许媒体进行现场报道。”

七月……Natasha在心里默默算了算，咋舌道：“她的预产期就在七月底吧？”

“差不多。”

挺着肚子的孕妇为了自己的Alpha、孩子的父亲四处奔走，的确能赚一波同情分，提前审判的动机尚算是明确。

“媒体会站在她那边吗？”Natasha在心里把几家主流媒体的立场梳理一遍，皱起眉，“他们还是以右倾为主，舆论的参与说不定会让事情变得更糟。”

Steve也摇了摇头，眉头紧锁：“Coulson说这些都有运作空间，我最担心的，是Bucky到底怎么看待这场审判。”

Coulson坐在卡座里，听见墙上挂钟敲响十二下时，酒馆的门被推开，一个穿着大衣裹着围巾的女人走了进来。

相比于刚怀孕的时候，现在的Karina反倒瘦了些，脱了厚大衣更显得四肢纤长，唯独孕肚挺着有些突兀。Coulson叫来侍者，给她上了杯热可可，她道了谢，双手捧着热气腾腾的马克杯，却一口都不喝。

“我向上汇报了，上面需要再商议。”Coulson说，“不过我会一直全权负责。”

Coulson至多负责与她对接，他背后还有无数专家智囊、高官政要，正透过Coulson的耳目关注着她，她看不到他们，只能攥紧了别无选择的勇敢，摆出胸有成竹的态度：“嗯。”

“并非我不相信你，Jones小姐，您在一开始就给了我们很多情报，现在又说能给我们提供信息，难道是当初还留了后手么？”

Karina看着眼神锐利的神盾局特工，轻笑一声：“‘导师’愿意开口了吗？”

Coulson眯起眼睛：“难道你们之间……”

“不，”Karina说，“我愿意去和他谈谈，不保证成功，但至少比现在这样僵持要好。”

Coulson在小本子上写了几个字，又抬头看着她：“实话实说，你的许诺不够有力。”

“但我的要求也不算高，不是吗？”

“我现在还不能回答你。”Coulson把本子往前翻了两页，“审讯提前到七月，收集证据的时间就变少了很多。公审的问题倒是不大，但是媒体……”

Karina并没有因为他的模棱两可而表现出忐忑：“我相信你们的能力。”

“那辩护律师呢？”

“Cap说他有个熟人，”Karina漫不经心地用指尖勾勒马克杯上的花纹，“这事不急。”

Coulson被她搞糊涂了：“你到底想要什么结果？减刑？”

“减刑可不够，Coulson特工，”Karina直视着他，灼灼生光的眸子像是出鞘的匕首，Coulson不自觉地后退了些，靠在卡座的沙发上。“我要的是无罪判决。”

“无罪？”Coulson只是反问，但微表情已经表明，他不觉得这是个可实现的目标。

Karina站起身，“好好考虑我的条件，其他的我会处理，再会。”

出了门Karina才发现下雨了，幸好下得不大，风吹着牛毛似的雨丝把衣服沾湿，打不打伞也没什么两样。Coulson照顾她身体不便，约见的地点离她和Bucky的家很近，这条路她走过无数次，双腿自己就会带着她回去，她也得以在路上放空一会儿。

能够将几家主流媒体绑上贼船的东西收集得差不多了，证物已经到手，证人还没回音，如果能说服Steve出面，成功率可能会大一些……对了还有材料，不知道Steve写得怎么样了……和“导师”的约见放在审判之后，还得好好想想要怎么和他沟通……

身体的疲倦削弱了她的感官，直到她从窗户翻进她的卧室时，才发现了不对劲——卧室的门，她走之前锁好了的，现在却敞开着。

Karina出了卧室走到客厅，屋里一片漆黑，Bucky在沙发上坐着，棒球帽的帽檐上带着水痕。

“你……你跟踪我？”

Bucky面无表情地抬眼看她：“我的Omega假装睡觉偷偷溜出去，我难道不应该看看她到底在干什么吗？”

他明显生气了，Karina的手在身侧攥紧。

她知道Bucky想要摆脱过去的罪恶，作为神盾局特工能够让他慢慢减少负罪感，又能让他在阳光之下自我疗愈，这是她所能想到的最好方式。倘若他进了监狱——如果她不采取任何措施，很有可能就是这样的结果——就相当于把生死交托到别人手中，他们会把罪证当成刑具折磨他，而所有人都清楚，他不会反抗，只会将外界的怨憎放大数倍压在自己身上。

她也需要他，在她能够感知的范围内，她需要知道他一切都好。

这不是一件随随便便就能做成的事，脏活总得有人干，Steve自然不可能，其他复仇者联盟成员不能过多插手，Bucky本身的内疚就足够他背负，那么就只有她来做。

“我……很抱歉，我应该提前和你说……”

“你从一开始就故意瞒着我，是因为知道我不会接受，对吗？”Bucky的手交握着，她能听到金属相互挤压的细碎声响，“如果我真的有罪，我会去承担一切责任。”

“不，Bucky，有罪的是九头蛇，或许你不清楚，法律规定在被精神控制的时候不具备承担责任的条件……”

“但人是我杀的，你不明白那种——”

Bucky把话说了一半发现自己失言，赶紧刹住了车；Karina瞪大眼睛愣怔着，他的声音在耳道里嗡嗡回响，未竟的语义从断茬生出鞭子似的藤蔓，勒住她的喉咙一寸寸收紧。

她不明白什么？

被控制的无力感？

制造恐怖袭击的罪恶感？

还是做错事就要承担责任的道理？

又或者是从正义坠入罪恶的落差，身处黑暗时对于光明的向往？

她从未如此希望自己也是因为被洗脑了才为九头蛇效力，自己也曾作为一个正常人在阳光下生活过，这样就能理直气壮地说“我明白”；她也希望当初自己能不那么听话，刺探了情报就脱身，把杀人的工作留给他，现在甚至没有和他分担的资格。

Karina茫然地看着Bucky，脑子里一团乱麻，无数个声音在向她提问，她却找不出一个回答。

或许是她的表情真的太狼狈，Bucky竟有些慌乱：“Karina，我不是那个意思……真的非常抱歉，我不该那么说……”

小腹一抽一抽地疼，大概是孩子知道母亲的窘境，狠狠一脚把她踹醒。

Bucky站起来向她伸出手，Karina一把抓住了他的手，身体却往后撤了一步：“你……你说得对，我不明白。”

室内有暖气，他的手也很暖，她却在温暖中一阵阵发冷，必须拼命控制着才能不发抖。

“我的确不明白……”眼眶很酸，Bucky脸上的无措和歉疚却逼着她把眼泪吞下去，Karina慢慢地掰开他的手指，把自己的手抽出来。“实在是抱歉。”

雨淅淅沥沥下了整夜，Bucky一直留神听着隔壁的动静，天亮了才闭了会儿眼，又听到轻而慢的脚步声，眼睛还没睁开就跳下床冲出去，和端着茶杯的Karina撞个正着。

“你……”Bucky见她穿着睡衣和拖鞋，头发散着披了满背，知道她不会走，心里稍稍松了些。“我来帮你泡茶。”

Karina任他把杯子拿走，站在那儿发呆；Bucky倒热水的时候突然听她说：“放心好了，我哪儿都不去。”

热茶递到她手里，冰凉的手捧着装满开水的杯子竟也没觉得烫，只觉得麻麻的酥酥的，像是自己的一部分融化掉了。

“我还能去哪儿？”她笑笑，端着杯子走了，留下Bucky站在原地，总觉得自己好像有话要说，却死活都想不起来。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分参考漫画剧情

四月初，一家报纸开始连载一部“传记”，是关于一个20世纪初出生在布鲁克林的小伙子的故事。他漂亮、聪明、活泼、勇敢，有时候不太稳重，姑娘们偏偏爱极了他这个性子，争着和他约会；大部分时候他还是比较靠谱的，尤其是他体格瘦小的哥们需要帮助的时候，他总是能够及时出现。

像所有年轻人一样，他对世界有着强烈的好奇心，有一股独属于少年人的冲劲儿，可也并不能说是悍不畏死，倘若你问他，他只会哈哈一乐，因为生死离他太远，尚不在他思考的范围内。

像那个时代的所有人一样，他厌恶战争向往和平，期待平静的生活。他在珍珠港事件之后报名参军，离开故土奔赴欧洲战场，在一次次战斗中练出一手好枪法，受过不少伤，还被俘了一次；身边很多战友都牺牲了，战争对于他的意义变得更加残酷而深刻——不是为了当英雄，喝免费啤酒泡最辣的妞儿，而是为了争取和平，让人们免受战火侵扰。他加入了咆哮突击队，开始了一次又一次更加惊心动魄的冒险。

这家小报本来名不见经传，一次偶然的分享却让它克服了发行量低的不足，在社交网络上收获了一票忠实读者。作者的笔法生动而翔实，人们仿佛亲身经历一般，跟随主人公穿梭于炮火纷飞的战场，和纳粹军队斗智斗勇，见证着一次用血与火磨砺出的成长。

四周之后，在第十二章的结尾，主人公从一列飞驰的火车上坠落，掉进了深不见底的峡谷，看到这里的读者都为他捏了把汗——这是传记，而非小说，现实中的人哪儿能死而复生呢？但这章结尾写的却是“TBC.”而非“END”，是不是意味着他能够死里逃生？

似乎故意为读者留足猜测和讨论的时间，作者在第五周没有更新，话题在社交网络上越炒越热，人们一边猜测主人公如何获救，一边批评报社不该卡在最关键的地方吊人胃口。报社匆匆忙忙注册了官博跑来回应，说作者有两位，负责十三至二十四章的作者出了点小意外，交稿迟了，并非故意拖延时间。

第六周还是没有更新，话题的热度持续上涨，有人发现前十二章的故事和二战英雄Barnes中士的经历几乎一样，而作者明确表示还有下文，是不是意味着Barnes中士并没有在1944年牺牲？如果答案是肯定的，那么他在1944年以后又去了哪里？

讨论的热潮让小报的发行量节节攀高，其他报社不甘落后，有的采访了Barnes中士的妹妹，有的刊登了咆哮突击队成员的口述史——那本是上世纪九十年代的一份历史课家庭作业，它的作者在看到报纸之后突然想起来自己高中时候写的东西，于是把它寄给了报社。

在不断的填补之下。Barnes中士的形象渐渐立体起来——他是一个招人喜欢的小伙子，是妈妈的捣蛋儿子，是妹妹的好脾气哥哥，是大众情人，是仗义朋友，是一个普普通通的青年人；他是军人，是狙击手，是突击队员，是爱国精神和英雄主义在七十年前的一瞬闪光，也是一个渐渐从水底浮上来的谜团。

**WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?**

TIMES杂志用大大的黑体字打出所有人的疑问，封面配图将Barnes中士的入伍证件照放在左边，右半边则是一片空白。

第七周，终于更新了的传记填上了这块空白。

第二位作者的写作风格与第一位截然不同，他惯用书面词语，叙述简洁而克制，比起“传记”更像是一份实验报告。即便如此，冰冷和压抑还是从字里行间渗透出来，在渐暖的暮春天气里，把冰锥楔进支离破碎的绮梦。

“我们也很希望这不是纪实作品，”报社总编受邀参与访谈节目时，对着直播镜头说，“但很不幸，这些的确都是真的。”

……

“九头蛇是一个危害着世界和平与安全的恐怖组织，它造成了不可胜数的人员伤亡和财产损失，我们会继续致力于打击其恐怖行动。”政府新闻发言人说到这里，手掌往下压了一下，示意记者们不要再举手提问。

……

“在恐怖组织横行无阻的情况下，政府仍有余力发动对外战争，我们是否有理由相信，今日之恶果正是政府腐败种下的前因？……”《先驱报》驻白宫记者在社论的结尾这样写道：“……我们更希望看到的是国家责任的体现，而非将此归咎于受害者。”

……

五月十五日，联邦最高法院发布声明，称司法部已经对“冬日战士”——James Buchanan Barnes——提起公诉，罪名是多项一级谋杀、危害公共安全和在美国境内进行恐怖活动，案件将于七月十五日进行公开审理。

尽管已经有了隐约的猜测，Barnes中士和“冬日战士”的身份重合还是引起了轩然大波，比“罪犯”更早根植于意识里的那个英俊青年形象牢牢占据上风，人们开始怀疑这一切是否真的是Barnes的责任，他是否就是白宫记者所说的“受害者”？

报纸上的传记连载还在继续，故事已经进行到了一年前，被洗脑的主人公为反派所用，在战斗中被好哥们认了出来，两人打了个两败俱伤之后，主人公被俘，接受了治疗，逐渐摆脱洗脑状态，在朋友的陪伴下找回了过往的记忆。

叙述手法依旧是平铺直叙，没有过多藻饰的文字营造出难能可贵的平静，像是狂风恶浪中的一只漂流瓶，等到有人拆开蜡封展开那一卷信纸，写信的人早已葬身海底，被封存的雪泥鸿爪只能留成悼念的凭证。

**WHAT DO WE WANT FROM HIM?**

在大标题下面，维基解密贴出了一份对“冬日战士”的评估报告，时间是他被俘不久之后，报告里详细分析了他的杀伤力和危害性，但更多的人第一眼看到的是放在首页的照片——眉目轮廓依稀如旧，眼神却没了当年的清亮笃定，空得让人心慌。他在害怕，在试图躲闪，但镣铐将他固定在椅子上，让他无处可逃。

这就是他们找到的“凶手”吗？无数人在屏幕前发出质疑。

“……一个白人警察失手打死了一个黑人，他惊慌地问他的同事：‘我该怎么办？’同事说：‘小意思，你往他头上撒点白粉就行了！’*”观众席传来稀稀落落的笑声，这个段子有年头了，算是种族歧视笑话里比较经典的一个。黑人脱口秀演员却不慌不忙地等大家安静下来，才再次靠近麦克风：“但我们现在有新的方法了，另一个同事说，我们可以说是手枪杀的人，让他们把你的M1911判十年监禁。”

观众发出笑声，比刚才大多了。

“第一个警察问：‘这么蠢的解释，法官怎么会信呢？’”

“第二个警察说：‘你可以逃走，他们抓不到你，就会把罪责推给手枪。’”

“‘噢，不！’第三个警察说，‘只要有手枪顶罪，他们才不会逮捕你，因为你是自己人。’”

现场静了一瞬，笑声和掌声炸裂似的爆发出来，夹杂着口哨声。节目还没播完，这一段表演的剪辑就已经被上传到了社交平台，数分钟之内就被顶上了热搜。

[最后一句太过了，不要把矛头引到政府头上。]

过了两分钟，对面传回简讯：[知道了，抱歉。]

Karina把手机锁了屏扣在桌面上，抬头看着坐在对面的Steve：“抱歉，刚才走神了，你们找到了谁？”

“Dr.Faustus。”Steve重复了一遍证人的名字，“你认识吗？”

“怎么不认识？”Karina嗤了一声，“九头蛇的心灵控制专家，Bucky和我的……都是他负责。”

“这就好办了，律师说只要能够证明Bucky的确是被精神控制，就能有比较大的把握。”

Karina想了想，摇头道：“证人还是不够可靠，我担心检方会指控Dr.Faustus和你之间有交易关系。”

“那怎么办？”

“有一份物证，在神盾局的缴获物品里面。”Karina抽了张餐巾纸，写了一串编码，“是一份冬日战士的维护记录本，我现在没有查看权限，你可以看看能否派上用场。”

Steve点头，收下了餐巾纸。“那Faustus呢？”

两人陷入苦思，Karina的指尖在桌面上敲了两下：“……让他在法庭上尝试催眠？”

“这太冒险了。”Steve下意识拒绝，仔细一想似乎又可行。“还是需要和他们先说好。”

Karina点头：“Coulson必须通知到，其他的……知道的人越少越好。”

Steve一一应下：“挺晚了，我送你回去？”

“不必了，我在这再坐会儿。”

既是Karina坚持，Steve也不强求，离开了小餐馆；Karina则一个人坐在卡座里，到了差不多该打烊的时候才回去。

过了艰难的孕初期，怀孕这件事对于Karina的影响已经没那么大了，孩子稳定地发育，孕肚体积适中，并不会对她的身手造成太大影响；她对Bucky信息素的需求也在慢慢减弱，隔三岔五地在他身边呆一会儿就能解决问题。似乎所有客观因素都在为她的逃离做准备，只差她自己还没有下定决心。

她想起自己当时被孕吐和虚弱感折磨得恼火，半是怨怼半是撒娇地和Bucky抱怨，为什么Omega就非得依赖着Alpha的信息素不可。

“这样我根本离不开你。”她半张脸都埋在Bucky肩窝里，声音含含糊糊的。

Bucky的声音在头顶响起，紧贴着她的胸腔发出低沉的共振：“你为什么要离开我？”

家里很安静，Karina站在Bucky卧室门前，犹豫了一会儿，抬手敲门。

没人回应。

她这才想起来Bucky被带去了监狱，已经走了两天了。

夜空晴朗，月色从窗帘缝隙投进来，在空气中凝成一片薄薄的光幕，隔开了Karina和房间里的陈设。床单铺得平整，被子叠得方方正正，没什么旁的杂物，只有床头柜上放着一只金色的耳饰，Karina把它拈起来细看，发现金质钩子已经变了形。

她好像知道要和“导师”说什么了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自Dave Chappelle的单人喜剧


	24. Chapter 24

世界上是否真正存在“自由意志”？

你如何确定，你的想法百分之百是你的思考，而非所见所闻的总和？

你如何确定，你“思考”的过程不是鹦鹉学舌、不是聋者之歌、不受暗示、不受操纵？

伸手摸摸你以为“自由”的灵魂，那上面真的没有悬吊着木偶的丝线吗？

几家权威的媒体得到了进入法庭内部的资格，其他的媒体只能在法院门口蹲守，试图采访相关人员；法庭内部，法官、陪审团、控辩双方各自就位，穿着便装的Steve、Clint等人从陪审员通道进入，坐在了旁听席；即将开庭时，外面传来一阵喧哗，门外的长枪短炮追着一个身影进来，直到两扇大门完全闭合才依依不舍地后退到警戒线外，法庭内部的直播镜头立刻锁定了她——高挑纤瘦的Omega女性，穿着浅色的印花裙子，孕肚把裙子撑起来，棕色长发绾了个低低的髻，两绺碎发垂在颊边，愈发显得娇弱娴静；粉黛未施的脸上没有太多表情，被镜头对着的时候会浅浅地笑一下，却从初雪一样晶莹剔透的美貌中透出疲惫来。

复仇者们回过头来看她，几位男士点头致意，只有Natasha盯着她多看了一会儿——通过裸妆和发式营造出来符合社会期待的柔弱，又用精确把控的微表情流露出故作坚强的矛盾感，这种裙子能显得她的肚子格外大，素白手臂轻轻搭在孕肚上的时候母性光辉简直就要溢出来——Karina朝Natasha笑了一下，眼角勾着，像是揭开了圣母像的瓷釉，露出一小片锋利而坚硬的铜胎。

这是独属于两个女人的心有灵犀。

镜头纷纷对准她，屏幕后的上亿观众在看着她，戴着手铐走上被告席的Bucky也在看着她。

说不想她那都是假的，分别半个多月之后，他还是习惯于在睡眠中无意识地释放微量的信息素，好在他被关在重重封锁的单人囚室，并不会导致其他Alpha暴走。

那晚的争吵过后她变得愈发沉默，一边为他付出一边又心怀愧疚，他无数次想要劝她停下，不是觉得她做错了而是觉得没有必要，却害怕再看见那种受了伤还无法反击的不知所措。神盾局来接他的时候，她送他到门口，贴了反光膜的窗玻璃缓缓升上去，他还能看见她，她却只能看到自己的倒影。开车的两个特工小声议论，说没想到那个Omega没有哭，他终于没忍住回了头，看到她还在路边站着。

上次分别时他经历过的那种煎熬，终于被如数奉还，他却不觉得痛快，只觉得心疼。

审判的前三天都是检方的陈述，取证时间缩短了，各项指控的举证还是一样不少地被呈现出来。有的案子Bucky记得，有的他不记得，还有的Karina清楚地知道是其他九头蛇特工的“作品”，总之宁可错杀不可错放，全都算在了他头上。

Bucky的辩护律师偷偷给Karina递了个眼神，让她稍安勿躁，Karina轻轻点头，让她放心。

数以百计的谋杀，数十起恐怖袭击，检方的证人轮流走进来，描述着“像机器一样精准而残忍”的杀手和“全部一击毙命”的尸体，陪审席适时传来惊愕的抽气声，但是生活在和平温室里的人对此并没有什么概念，他们更愿意关注那个Omega，又顺着她的眼神看到了坐在被告席上的人。

“……那不是一个冷血杀手该有的眼神。”

“有几个案子——是只有我注意到了吗——证人在讲述的时候，他也看上去像是第一次听到。”

“他看上去像一个好Alpha，你们看到他看着他的Omega时候那种眼神了吗？”

“所以他们要让一个战斗英雄承担敌人的罪责，让他抛下他的Omega和孩子去蹲监狱？这太荒唐了。”

……

Karina关掉了电视，倒在沙发上。她的努力起作用了，至少现在看来，舆论的走向完全在她的预料之内。明天就该辩方陈述，物证人证齐备，律师也说胜算很大，但她却开始犹豫。

她不知道Bucky的拒绝是什么意思，是想要割断安全绳任自己坠入深渊，还是打心底里认为她做错了。若是前者，她还能说她不害怕任何后果，只要能和他一起；但若是后者，她的一意孤行能让Bucky免于牢狱之灾，却不能让他走出心中的囚笼。

布置下的暗线一条条收紧，子弹已经滑进弹道，现在需要她做的其实并不多，她是Bucky的Omega，坐在那里看着他就足够了。她在镜头前将即将失去Alpha的惊慌，和相信法律相信正义的笃定保持着恰当的分寸，再多的眼泪和委屈只会让人生厌，所以哪怕Steve都出面为Bucky发声，她仍然沉默。

她的沉默让人心疼，这份感情被分给Bucky一半，连同她和Steve联手写的“传记”，坐实了Bucky的受害者身份。

外界舆论的浪头越掀越高，小公寓和神盾局囚室里是遥相呼应的平静，一根丝线在两人手里攥着，随着拉力增大慢慢割裂皮肤嵌进血肉之中。

继续角力只会两败俱伤，总要有一个人先放手。

第四天开庭，辩方律师首先展示证物，是神盾局俘获冬日战士时一并缴获的《维护记录》，可能是地下基地里的生活太无聊，研究员把日常记录写成了日记似的东西：

“1945年1月4日，Barnes醒了，义肢无排异反应；反抗情绪严重，掐死一个实习生，注射强效镇静剂；继续研究洗脑方法。”

……

“1945年1月24日，首次洗脑失败，损失自制洗脑机器一台、电线若干和外出机会一次。Barnes试图逃脱，未遂，中两弹。”

……

“1945年1月29日，第二次洗脑失败，Barnes出现休克反应。”

……

“1945年2月9日，第五次洗脑成功，植入记忆成功。融合度不高，反应略有迟钝，长官说如果能克服这一弊端就让我住单人宿舍。”

……

“1945年3月13日，首次试验命令执行情况，效果良好，Barnes收获代号‘冬日战士’，我收获单人宿舍和两个牛肉丸子罐头。”

……

“1945年4月9日，金属臂铰接出现问题，加速器运行会造成身体失衡，重新拆开维修，在脊柱上打了两根钢钉用于配重。”

……

“1945年5月3日，首次执行任务，未满足要求，长官要求重新编纂洗脑内容，将‘服从命令’放在第一位，‘杀戮是为了更大的和平’放在第二位。”

……

“1945年5月7日，德国投降，跟随组织转移到苏联境内。”

……

“1947年12月8日，冬日战士执行任务时洗脑短暂失效，杀死两个九头蛇特工，放走一个目击证人。提高冲击波频率，重新洗脑，辅以药物。药物有肾毒性，我建议完善之后再用，长官不同意”

……

“1950年11月9日，组织进入蛰伏阶段，对冬日战士进行冷冻，转移至西伯利亚地下基地。”

……

所有人都陷入沉默，只有辩护律师的声音在法庭上回荡。

Bucky依旧没什么表情，但Karina发现他在一张一弛地咬牙，于是释放出一点点信息素安抚他。微量的Omega信息素只有和她标记的Alpha才能感知，Bucky朝她这里看了一眼，摄像机刚好捕捉到他压抑痛苦的眼神。

这本《维护记录》只到1960年，紧接着辩方出示的证物是一份供词，来自一年前与冬日战士一起被俘的九头蛇特工。

“就不该让他来纽约……他在1993年来过纽约，任务没完成，还脱离监控长达40个小时，技术员说熟悉的环境可能会造成记忆闪回，如果想继续控制他需要更加频繁地洗脑。”

“……洗脑真的很麻烦，他每次都叫得很惨我们也不想听，就把他冷冻起来，有什么难度大的任务才解冻……”

“洗脑效果消失他就会陷入迷茫，跟个傻子似的，不知道自己是谁自己在哪，总想逃跑，还攻击我们的人……”

随后，证人Dr.Faustus被传唤上庭，向法官和陪审团介绍了给冬兵洗脑的基本过程，在征得同意之后，控制一位检方代表袭击了法官。

原本认为洗脑术是天方夜谭的检察官被法警摁在地上，看着Dr.Faustus的眼神满是惊惧；Faustus则掏出手帕擦了擦额头的汗：“这只是催眠，洗脑的效果更强，可以完全抹去他原本的自我认知，重新填充一个具有可塑性的人格，只留下他的本我，也就是生存本能和习得的战斗技巧。”

“此处的可塑，指的是什么？”辩护律师问。“控制权在谁的手里？”

“当然在我们的手里，我是说，在九头蛇的手里。”

“他的自由意志，在此种情况下，是否能够继续存在？”

“不能，洗脑的首要目的就是令他服从。”

律师转向法官：“我没有其他问题了。”

休庭结束之后，众人陆续就位，Steve看着身边的空位皱起眉头：“Natasha去哪儿了？”

Clint说：“刚才看了眼手机，从侧门出去，就不见了。”

“Karina也不在。”Sam说。

Bucky也发现了Karina的离去，已经习惯于往那个方向看的目光落在空空的坐席，懵了片刻才收回来。

双方正在进行最后的陈词，他不太懂法律，只能隐约听出来律师已经证明自己无罪。但是那些死在他手里的人怎么办呢？

Bucky再次看向那个空椅子——Karina是知道自己想要主动认罪，所以才离开了吗？

她怕成为负累、成为牵制，想要让步、想要成全，所以在最后一刻主动放弃，让几个月以来的努力付之东流？

就在他胡思乱想的时候，法槌落了下来。


	25. Chapter 25

Natasha收到Karina的短信，从法院的边门出来，在小巷子里找到了她。

血她见得太多了，但她还是被Karina吓了一跳——血色在纯棉的裙子上迅速蔓延，盖过杏黄色的花和豆绿色的叶子，铺开一大片触目惊心的猩红。Natasha没有亲眼目睹过分娩过程，但基本知识还是知道的，这不是夹杂血丝的羊水，而是纯粹的血液。

大概是气垫霜和轻薄腮红的功劳，Omega脸色如常，看着她的眼神也不见惊慌：“帮我找点能遮住的东西，好吗？我需要去医院。”

小股的血顺着她的腿流下来，在薄丝袜上画出一道道红痕，如果她这样出现在记者能够察觉的地方，分分钟就能上头条。

Natasha咬着牙暗骂一声，脱了衬衫给她盖在腰间，自己穿着吊带衫跑出去把车开到巷口，扶着她上了车。

“刚才那是Barnes的Omega吗？”一个记者问。

另一个记者朝他指的方向张望一眼：“没看清楚。”

Karina还在持续出血，目测早已超过一般人能够承受的失血量，好在有超级血清带来的超级造血功能——Natasha这样猜测——她在抵达医院的时候还很清醒。

刚刚还在电视直播上看到的人突然鲜血淋漓地出现在急诊室，医生护士都懵了一下，随即立刻为她输血治疗。

“……胎儿停止发育了，不知道为什么没有自然娩出，造成凝血功能障碍。”医生看一眼Karina，又看一眼红发女Alpha，“需要马上手术，你能给Barnes太太签字吗？”

“不是Barnes太太，”Karina说，“我自己签字就行。”

Natasha像是刚回过神来似的：“胎儿停止发育了？”

“从凝血异常的情况来看，至少已经三周了。”

“为什么会这样呢？”Karina修得纤细的眉毛蹙起：“是因为我……”

“不不不，胎儿停止发育是一个……正常现象，有可能是因为一些缺陷或者疾病，但有的时候就是没有原因。”医生有些紧张地看着开始自责的Omega，生怕她再次情绪波动引发新的血管破裂。“简单来说，就是孩子觉得现在不是个合适的时候。”

Karina笑了笑，把签好字的纸递给医生：“你说得对，现在的确不太合适。”

把Karina送进手术室，Natasha拎着自己被血浸透的衬衣，在候诊室里找了个地方坐下。头顶电视在直播对冬日战士的审判，四周的护士和病人都在仰着头看。

镜头扫过欲言又止的Bucky，扫过脸色各异的复仇者们，停在法官的脸上。

“我宣布，James Buchanan Barnes有罪。”

候诊室的众人发出惊讶的呼声和不满的嘘声。

“……他的杀戮罪行无可否认，但陪审团一致认为，努力摆脱冬日战士身份的Barnes先生值得一个赎罪和自我证明的机会，因此，依照刑法规定，判处James Buchanan Barnes十年有期徒刑，以社会服务代替监狱服刑。”

法槌落下，Natasha攥紧了湿漉漉的衣服，在欢呼声中回头去看走廊另一端的诊室，Karina已经戴着氧气面罩闭上了眼睛。

“妈妈？妈妈！”

清脆的童音让Karina从泥淖似的混沌里挣扎出来，她睁开眼睛，看到一个瘦骨伶仃的小女孩趴在床边，有些着急地看着自己：“你怎么了？”

头有点痛，小腹也痛，她掀开床单看到自己满是青紫的双腿，和斑驳的体液痕迹。

“刚才的客人喝太多了，下手没个轻重。”她听到自己说，紧随其后的是一大串罗马尼亚语的脏话。

“妈妈？”

“嗯？”

“他们说我是‘婊子养的’，那是什么意思？”

Omega的手捧着小女孩的脸，还没分化的女孩只有一双琥珀色的大眼睛随了母亲，偏又带着令人恼火的英气，怪不得那个客人愿意出高价买她，被拒绝之后又报复似的狠狠折腾自己。

“意思就是……你也注定是个婊子。”

一阵天旋地转之后视角发生了变化，Karina成了必须努力仰着脸才能和母亲对视的小女孩，母亲的手环着她的脖子，她有点害怕，但熟悉的气息让她不由自主地放松防备，生不起挣扎的欲望。

“他们还说我没有爸爸，可是……”她扒着母亲的手，给自己争取呼吸的空间，“可是你抽屉里放着的那张照片……那是我爸爸，对吗？”

母亲的气息急促起来，她一抬手就把女孩推倒在地，女孩条件反射地闪躲，还是被母亲一脚踹在肚子上。

“他不是你父亲，你是个野种。”女人气喘吁吁，眼神凶狠，却有大颗大颗的泪掉出来，砸在满是尘土的地面上，“你和我一样，生下来就是为了被糟蹋。”

……

“……法院那边的手续快办好了，Bucky应该这两天就能到神盾局报到。”

Natasha点点头：“还是一样的工作，名头换了而已，这样也挺好的。”

“Nolan还问我Karina去不去，”Steve说，“我没答复她。”

“三天了，还没醒。”Natasha忧心忡忡地望着在一片雪白中安然沉睡的Omega，“医生说体征指数一切正常，就是不苏醒。”

“还是不告诉Bucky吗？再这样下去就瞒不住了。”

“我不觉得Karina想让他来。”Natasha踱了两步，像是在斟酌措辞：“她最近也在疏远我们，你有感觉吗？”

Steve想了想，点头道：“我还以为是我的原因。”

“我送她来医院，她失血已经超过8品脱，还在因为‘弄脏’我的车和衣服道歉。”Natasha说，“我们对她来说首先是Bucky的朋友，才是朋友或者同事。”

Steve苦笑一下：“现在的情况对于Bucky来说不容乐观。”

Natasha叹口气：“走一步看一步吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 审判结果借鉴漫画《Trial of Captain America》，不考虑引渡问题


	26. Chapter 26

厚重的门无声闭合，Karina走向房间中央。

射灯照着桌子，那上面什么都没放，只有一副嵌进桌面的手铐，铐着一双满是疤痕的手腕。

男性Omega脱去黑袍显得更加瘦小，Karina这才隐约意识到，他已经是个风烛残年的老人。

和她或者Bucky这样的超级战士不同，他能活到现在全靠药剂和意识转移——Zola的研究成果，可以将人的意识从一具躯体转移到另一具——早年间技术不完善，排异反应和药物的冲击让他的免疫系统土崩瓦解，到后来甚至他自己的皮肤都不肯好好地附着在肌肉之上，因此他不得不用特殊材料的织物把自己包裹起来。而今延长生命的手段更多了，他的身体机能却无法再承受更多的改造，只能困在一具不属于他的躯体中慢慢死去。Zola看不上凡人的躯体，异想天开地试图将自己转入一台机器，以此获得永生，但实验失败了，他的意识随着电信号消失在研究室里，只有屈就凡人之躯的“导师”算是个成功的试验品。

“我等了你好几天。”他用灰蓝色的眼睛看着Karina，眼睛是年轻的，目光却是浑浊的。“你去生孩子了？”

Karina放在桌下的双手握紧了一瞬，脸上表情不变：“他死了。”

愣了一下，老人舔舔干裂的嘴唇——如果非要给那两片覆盖着牙齿的苍白皮肉取个名字的话——露出一个有点难看的笑容：“他？”

“对，是个男孩。”

血清提高了她对麻醉剂的耐受程度，以至于她在手术过程中挣扎着醒来一次，刚好和他见了第一面，也是最后一面。

他柔软的胎发湿漉漉地搭在额头上，眼睛紧闭，脸色青灰，皮肤皱巴巴的，根本看不出模样。被麻醉剂搅乱的大脑已经分泌不出悲伤的情绪，Karina发现自己异常镇定地在想，原来初生婴儿像爸爸像妈妈之类的说法不过是穿凿附会，又或者是情感使然，如果想知道他哪里像Bucky，哪里像自己，只有等他长大点才行。

而他们——她——再也没有这个机会看着他长大。

医生发现她醒了，赶忙叫麻醉师补充麻醉剂，她在昏暗柔软的的疲倦感中快速下沉，却执拗地半睁着眼睛，直到他被护士装进了黄色的塑胶袋。

“可惜了，”老人的眼皮垂下去，“我还想看看超级血清的融合是什么样子。”

Karina笑笑：“可惜了，你没这个缘分。”

我也没有。

我们都没有。

她是超级血清实验唯一成功的Omega受体，从理论上来说，她和Bucky的孩子会是世界上绝无仅有的、令所有基因工程学家狂热的，超级血清二代承载者。

他是Bucky的一部分，是她的一部分，是两棵树向彼此伸出的手，是快乐时光析出的结晶体，是黄昏时候顺水漂走的纸船。

满是瘢痕的十指张开铺在桌面上，又一根根蜷回手心里。

“你想说什么？可以开始了。”

不论是威逼还是利诱，神盾局的特工们已经黔驴技穷，他很想知道她还能拿出什么花招来。

“我想和你讲讲我母亲。”Karina舔了舔嘴唇，“我的生母。”

这着实超出了他的预料，又勾起了他的好奇心，所以他点了点头，示意自己在听。

Anisia记事的时候就已经身在贫民窟里。养母毫不避讳地说她是从东迁的流民队伍里偷来的孩子，她的父母早就去了远离战火的东部。

养母是个Ji女，选中她是赌她能分化成Omega，从小驯养磨掉她反抗的欲望，长大之后才能乖顺地为她赚钱。

她的生活很简单，洗衣服、洗床单、扫地、做饭、挨打，还有祈祷，就是全部内容。她祈祷了十四年，还是分化成了一个Omega。首个热潮期和破瓜之痛同时到来，她从此有了一间“接待”用的小屋子，用布帘子和其他房间隔开，靠着有技巧的收缩和伪装出来的高亢呻吟让客人快点结束，多接几单多赚几个钱，交了给养母的钱之后能余下十几列伊，藏在脏兮兮的薄褥子下面，像是怀着一个尚不明朗的梦。

梦在她20岁的时候开始清晰，那年她遇到了一个年轻的Alpha，由于不知道他的名字，暂且叫他Vadim。

Vadim是个当兵的，轮休时候出来找乐子，遇见了Anisia。养母的眼光的确毒辣，成年的Anisia是个公认的美人儿，悲惨的身世和弱势的地位让她有种脆弱而易得的美感，像是一朵玻璃花，你想要把她捧在手里，让她如履薄冰地开放着，又忍不住冒出想要摧毁她的念头。

Vadim被Anisia迷住了，他当兵以来攒下的津贴全都花在了这朵玻璃花身上——当然还是有大半进了养母的口袋——他没有再往回寄钱，家人发现了不对劲，派他的姐姐来找他，姐姐在Anisia这里找到了Vadim，她把弟弟拦在身后，用最难听的话辱骂Anisia，殊不知后来Anisia为了见Vadim，自掏腰包给养母交钱，被发现之后已经挨了一顿鞭子。临走之前Vadim和Anisia保证会回来找她，就像他在无数个鸳鸯交颈的夜晚说过的，他会带她离开这里。

“然后呢？”

“他没再回来。”

“果然。”

两个情到深处的人总会许一些不切实际的愿望和诺言，Vadim有几次没做措施，Anisia也就稀里糊涂地迁就他，等到她发现自己怀孕，她已经连Vadim的从属部队都找不到了。

这是Anisia一生中最有勇气的一夜，她买了毒药杀死了养母，带着钱连夜走了几十公里，躲到了另一个城市，钱只够她撑到孩子出生，瘦小的女婴一落地，她就不得不自己剪断脐带洗净血污，在一间同样低矮的屋子里重操旧业。

梦离她越来越远，但最糟糕的是它从不曾真的死去，它像是毒品一样给她短暂的、虚妄的快慰，又让她在剩下的时间里用痛苦偿还。女婴渐渐长大，和她未谋面的父亲越来越像，Anisia将爱与恨统统转嫁给她，打她骂她、让她洗衣做饭、逼着她听自己和恩客发出的淫猥声响，好像这样就能报复Vadim，让他知道自己因爱意在泥潭中无法自拔。

“所以呢？”他搓了搓手指，“你想说什么？”

“你觉得Anisia错在哪儿了？”

“错？我不觉得她——”

“她不该生下我。”Karina打断了“导师”的话，“她不该相信那个男人真的能带她离开，不该留着她养不活的孩子，不该爱他爱得太满，以为自己将来的幸福都要由他恩赐，将来的痛苦都是他的责任。她报复自己，报复我，以为这样就能让那个男人痛苦，但那个男人不会知道，我也不懂到底发生了什么，痛苦的只有她自己。”

男性Omega眨了眨眼睛，愣愣地看着她。

“倘若他不爱你，你就是在自我折磨，而倘若他恰好爱你——”Karina的声音哽了一下：“——你就是在用爱来捆绑自己，也捆绑他。你想离他更近，于是你开始变得不像你自己，你越陷越深，想要的越来越多，你在一开始就做好了五年十年乃至五十年的打算，稍有不如意就会失望，然后用情绪刺伤自己也刺伤他，伤口会好但没人能真的忘记疼痛，总会有一个人先逃走，然后另一个人留在原地自怨自艾，直到变成一个疯子……”

Karina压低声音，死死盯着那一双灰蓝色的眼睛：“你有多久没听到别人叫你的名字了呢？嗯？Isidore？”

灰蓝色的眼睛似乎在某个瞬间变得湿润了，像是已死的泪腺化为萤火，很快就消失不见。

“Zola已经死了四十多年了，你从不提他却把自己活成了他的样子，你不让别人叫你的名字，是因为那个词会让你想起那个被Alpha信息素支配的软弱Omega吗？”

“停——”

“你也怨恨你自己，你以为让Omega免于对Alpha信息素的生理反应就能摆脱这一切，但是你也看见了……”

“停下——”

“……我还是活成了你。”

“够了！”Isidore剧烈地喘息着，宽大的囚服被他的胸膛顶着一起一伏，Karina却完全不怕他，还有点残忍的得意：“是时候放了自己了，Isidore。”

平静下来的Isidore委顿地缩在椅子里，像个瘪了的气球，神盾局特工进来，解开手铐把他带走。Karina也站起来，掸掸裙摆，理理头发，走出了审讯室。

审讯室的墙上有一面镜子，Bucky就在镜子另一边看着她，她一直都知道，但她没有回头。


	27. Chapter 27

神盾局给了Karina一个外派任务，到伊斯坦布尔监视一个反政府军将领。没什么危险，没什么难度，离纽约十万八千里，这任务再完美不过，要说这背后没有Steve、Coulson乃至Nolan的功劳，Karina是不信的。他们给她的逃亡找了个冠冕堂皇的理由，让她和Bucky之间的关系至少在名义上还有一线生机，她不知道还有没有转圜的余地，但留条退路总归是没错的。

她改头换面成了将领的机要秘书，还得帮忙照看他的孩子，在前厅后苑忙忙碌碌，有的时候甚至都快忘了自己此行所为何事，直到她在花园里撞见一身园丁打扮的5号。

两次出任务都有伪装，5号并没有立刻认出她来，而是盯着看了一会儿，才警惕地退了两步：“你来干什么？”

在德黑兰的那次，他是真心实意地想杀了她，后来才知道她和那些科学怪人不是一伙儿的，又不免庆幸子弹打歪了。他痛恨他们在他身体上做的改造，但又深知若非如此，他断不可能以一己之力跨越几乎整个土耳其领土，跑到伊斯坦布尔落脚。

也不可能遇见她。

“她？”Karina打量他片刻，笑起来：“你分化了。”

犹带着稚气的Beta有些不好意思地抓抓头发：“原以为能是个Alpha什么的……不过Beta也好。”

那个“她”是将军的女儿，比他小半岁，刚刚分化成Omega。Beta的身体比Omega强健，又不像Alpha那样会被Omega信息素吸引，在内宅当佣人再好不过，他也就有机会守在她身边。

“她的父亲不会允许的。”Karina忧心忡忡，“即使不是正妻所出，Omega也是非常重要的……”

后面的词是“资源”，她说不下去了。

“我会带她离开这里，”5号举起手，给Karina看在他指尖蔓延舒展的液态金属，“多亏了德黑兰的那些人，我现在有这个能力了。”

一个Beta和一个Omega，两人都未成年，Karina意识到自己有必要给他们进行一些知识普及，比如Beta的信息素无法安抚热潮期的Omega，与Beta结合的Omega还是可以被其他Alpha标记，以及Beta很难让Omega受孕。

“我们已经都知道了。”少年牵着少女的手，两张年轻的脸上是飞蛾扑火一样的决绝，“我们相遇的时候都还没有分化，我爱她，与她是Omega还是Beta无关，我也不是为了要孩子或者什么，我们两个在一起就够了。”

“可是，你的性别就已经限定了你繁衍的本能……”

“不，女士，”男孩说，“爱才是本能。”

开春时候Karina回了纽约，继续在信息资源管理处呆着，由于加了个“特别助理”的头衔，又有和Bucky的那一层关系在，日子比之前轻松了太多。四月多雨，天地是洗过一样的新，她在上行的电梯里望着楼下的水池，恍惚之间觉得似乎掉进了时空的莫比乌斯环。

在办公室等她的不仅有Coulson还有Fury，他们告诉她，Isidore入秋以后生了几次病，健康状况江河日下，眼看着就快不行了，却说自己还藏着一个秘密，只能告诉Karina一个人。

“他要求去一趟日内瓦，只有你和他。”

Karina想了想，找不出拒绝的理由，就答应了。

大病未愈的Isidore比之前更加虚弱，四月天里还穿着呢子大衣，精神却很饱满，在飞机上也没怎么睡，一直望着窗外，像是要把碧空云海都刻进眼睛里。死亡于他而言已然是近在咫尺，在地堡里过了大半个世纪的人终于流露出对花花世界的贪婪，但他又的确平静，像是去往象冢的老象。

“我们去哪儿？”Karina问。

枯树皮一样的嘴唇掀开：“Home。”

第一站是日内瓦大学，光是走进校园里就耗光了Isidore的精力，两人只能就近找了张长椅，对着绿地上来来往往的年轻人坐了一下午。

Isidore依旧安静，有好几次Karina都担心他是不是悄悄死了，看到他胸膛还在起伏才放下心来。

天色渐暗的时候，Isidore说：“过了这片绿地，另一边有一个小广场，那是我第一次遇到他的地方。”

而他甚至没能走到那里，只好在半途就停下来，凭着记忆遥望。

老人没有力气讲当年的故事，Karina把如今的结局往任何一种可能性里代入，都过于残忍以至于荒谬，唯一能够确定的是，Zola并非一开始就是那个狂热研究者，Isidore并非一开始就是这样执拗到神经质的地步，他们都曾经年轻过。

从大学离开之后，Isidore把Karina带到了郊外的一栋别墅，别墅里的陈设都有年头了，仿佛一碰就会立刻散架，Isidore踩着吱呀作响的木地板走进去，把橱柜上、壁炉上方倒扣着的相框一一翻起来。

骑马、钓鱼、读书、打猎……每张照片上都是年轻时候的Zola和Isidore。

房子早就断了电，只能靠车大灯照明，灰尘在两束光柱里像雪一样飞，Isidore毫不顾忌地坐在烂得只剩骨架的沙发上，怔怔的看着那些照片，Karina却没法找个地方坐下，除非她想被木头茬子划烂裤子。

Isidore是英国人，十八岁求学才来了瑞士，满打满算只不过在这里住了十年，却把这里当称作自己的家。

“是因为Zola吗？”她问。

“是啊，”Isidore说，“没人等你回来的话，房子就只是房子而已啊。”

“那后来你们怎么会……变成这样？”

“大概是因为有话不直说？也有可能是别的，我不知道。”Isidore有些困惑地撑着脑袋，“重来一遍估计还是错。”

“如果真的能重来，你还愿意吗？”

老人咧开嘴笑了：“愿意啊，怎么不愿意。”

第二天早上，Isidore已经站不起来了，Karina猜测昨天的灰尘功不可没，他自己却不以为意，坐在椅子上，指挥Karina挖开一棵树根部的土。

铲子碰到了一个铁盒子，Karina把它刨出来打开，里面是一大摞资料，英语德语交杂，只能看懂个大概，是“制造”冬日战士的技术指南。

盒子在手里变得很重，心跟着下沉，Karina回过头想叫一声Isidore你在搞什么鬼，却看见老人的头歪在椅子靠背上，已经没了呼吸。

“……任务怎么样？”

Karina在屋里踱步，地板大声抗议，她只好靠墙站着，“差不多了。”

说完这句话，Bucky开始沉默，Karina几乎能看到他苦思冥想该怎么挑起话题才不尴尬的样子，忍不住笑了：“想我了？”

呼吸声吹在话筒上，他没有回答。

“是不是想我了？”

“……嗯。”Bucky说完自己也笑了，“你什么时候回家啊？”

刚葬了Isidore，手指缝里还留着泥土腥味，“家”这个词像是击中了吸血鬼的银子弹，轻而易举地就让Karina鼻根发酸：“……很快，很快就回去。”

“明天吗？”

Karina想了想：“明天不行，后天吧。”

“噢，好吧。”Bucky的声音低低的，好像大半年都等过去了，再多等一天怎么委屈他了似的。“那你想吃什么？”

“土豆泥，蘑菇汤，苹果派，少放肉桂粉。”Karina轻车熟路地点了一串儿，最后一口气憋在胸腔里：“——会不会有点多？”

“不会啊，一点都不多。”电话那头传来笔尖划纸的声音，“苹果派然后什么来着？”

“你……喝酒了？”

“啊？”Bucky的语调低沉又柔软，茫然的时候才显露出醉意，“一点点……吧。”

血清赐予的超强代谢能力让一般的酒奈何不了他，这回是阿斯加德的仙酒，实在好喝，他心里又有事，就把Thor“只能喝一杯”的叮嘱忘了。

“喝醉了才给我打电话呀？”

“那——那你也没给我打。”

Karina被噎住：“……是我错了，我应该在开始想你的时候就给你打电话。”

“好吧，原谅你了。”Bucky的声音拖得长长的，像是马上就要睡着了，“该我道歉了。”

“你道什么歉？”

“我——”

他好像有很多话要说，句子们挤挤挨挨塞在胸口，一个也出不来。

“算了，Bucky，我们不提了好吗？”

他用一声更长的叹息来回应她的：“好吧。”

“时间不早了，去睡觉吧。”

“嗯。”Bucky顿了顿，怕她不认账似的：“你后天回来对吧？”

“对，”Karina真的被逗笑了：“干嘛呢又问一遍？”

“……怕我自己把梦当真了。”

电话挂断，屏幕熄灭，眼泪终于瓜熟蒂落，掉在地上的灰尘之中。Karina又扯了张纸点着丢进壁炉,顺手抹了把眼睛：“……真是的，死了还给我找事。”

冬日战士的“制造指南”在火焰里蜷曲塌陷，灰烬被热空气带着盘旋上升，穿过烟囱飘进了雨里。

END.


End file.
